Fate Reborn
by MythMaker258
Summary: Summoned into a new world, Shirou Emiya prepares his own faction in the supernatural world of Highschool DXD. (I suck at summaries.) Sequel to 'A New Fate."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! So I've decided to get into the popular Fate Stay Night & Highschool DxD crossover. Hope you enjoy!**

It has been one month since Shirou has been summoned into this world. For reasons he didn't understand, he had been summoned into his teenage body, meaning he had lighter skin, red hair, and golden eyes. During that time, the magus had done extensive research on this world, and he had created a base, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. There he had summoned multiple Servants, who swore loyalty. Shirou had also worked on a special project, resurrecting his family. Shirou had created three homunculus bodies which he then used a pseudo-summon on, resurrecting Caster Irisviel von Einzbern, Caster Illyasviel von Einzbern, and Archer Chloe von Einzbern. Using a Second Magic mystic code, he had provided them with the memories of their parallel selves.

Afterwards, Shirou had them summon their own Servants, the rest of their families. Irisviel summoned her husband Assassin Servant Kiritsugu Emiya, Chloe summoned her friend Miyu Emiya (Miyu has similar stats to Illya), and Illya had summoned her main guardian, Berserker Hercules. They had had a happy and tearful reunion, but afterwards, both Irisviel and Kiritsugu wished for their children to go to school.

However, they didn't have a home. Randomly deciding on a town, they eventually decided on Kuoh Town. Luckily, Shirou knew the best way to suddenly move into a new town.

"We're going to do this Edelfelt-style," Shirou smile.

 _Scene Break_

Issei Hyoudou was just about to start his daily jerking off when suddenly a loud noise came from outside.

"The fuck!" Issei shouted, falling out of bed. Pulling up his pants, the teenager ran outside to find construction going on outside. They were seemed to be building a large mansion.

"What's going on out here?" Issei's mother asked.

"A mansion?" his dad inquired.

Five hours later, the sound of construction had ended and Issei looked out to see a giant mansion. Issei stood outside the gate.

"They finished it already," the perverted boy said in awe.

"You'd be surprise by how much people will work when money is involved," a voice rang out behind them.

Issei turned around to see a strange family. The voice came from a boy about the same age as him. He had red hair and golden eyes. Next to him were three girls: one had black hair and golden eyes, and the others looked like twins, with the only difference being their colors. The one of the boy's right side was an albino with red eyes while the one on the boy's left side had dark skin, silver like hair, and golden eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," the boy said. "I'm Emiya Shirou. These are my sisters: Illya, Chloe, and Miyu. We're your new neighbors."

Issei stared at the girls. 'Wow, I'm not usually into lollies but these girls are kind of cute.' Issei then shook his head. 'Wait you perv, they're like ten.'

The family were staring at the boy with confusion. Issei realized that he had acted weird. "Um..." he said. "I'm Hyoudou Issei. You guys don't really look alike."

"Me and Miyu are adopted," Shirou replied. "Oh, look, there are our parents."

Issei turned to see a couple walking towards them. The man was looked like Chloe and wore a black suit and tie. The woman looked like Illya, except older. What drew Issei's attention was her rather large bust.

"Hi, Papa! Hi, Mama!" Illya said cheerfully waving.

"Hey, Illya," their mother smiled, picking her up. "Come on. Let's go inside. Shirou and Sella will make us snacks."

"Who's this?" their father asked, turning towards Issei.

"Our new neighbor, Hyoudou Issei," Miyu beamed.

"Nice to meet you, Hyoudou-san," their mother said, still smiling. "We've got to be going."

The family walked pass Issei, as the boy watched them make their way to their mansion.

"What a nice family," Issei thought.

 **I hope none of you get angry at me for giving Shirou almost all of the Servants. I'm also planning on giving Issei a Servant. Please give me suggestions. By the way, who is excited on Serafall Leviathan meeting the magical girls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! I hope you like this fic. First I'd like to address the comments:**

 **To ricky01: I'M SO SORRY! I totally forgot to mention how Shirou could summon the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Allow me to explain. So if you read my other fics, you would know I combined EMIYA (the root Shirou) with past selves and parallel selves. Parallel selves include Shirous adopted by other characters like Kirei Kotomine or Zelretch, and alternate route selves. Reincarnation/past selves include Solomon, Angra Mainyu, an Angra Mainyu possessed Justeaze Lizrech von Einzbern, and Shirou Kotomine/Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. Anyways, using the Justeaze Lizrech von Einzbern's EX ranked Territory Creation, his tracing ability, and the Hanging Gardens of Babylon's nature as weapon, it's possible to create it.**

 **To thebebb and EternalKing: I'm sorry. I was tired and wanted to do this so it was short. So sorry!**

 **To all who wanted Saber Artoria Pendragon to be in this fic: Sorry to disappoint but I'm putting in her larger breasted Lancer form. The Saber Arthur Pendragon from Fate Prototype is coming though. I have a feeling that it will be touching for Shirou to have to break through her walls once again.**

 **To hnh058513: I haven't decided on a love interest for Shirou yet.**

 **As for Issei's Servant, I've decided to try taking a poll. The Servants I'm interested in serving him are Nero, Kiyohime, St. Martha, Medb, and Tamamo no Mae. Unfortunately, I only chose one. So leave a comment to help me make up my mind.**

 **So now let's start the chapter.**

A few weeks after meeting Issei, Shirou and the Einzbern-Emiya family went to school. While the girls went to a local elementary school, Irisviel and Kiritsugu convinced Shirou to go to Kuoh Academy, a prestigious school which only recently allowed male students. It was also the same school Issei went to.

During those weeks, Shirou had gotten to know him better. Issei's parents had warned Shirou that Issei was a pervert of the highest order and that it would be better if Shirou would stay away from their son. Shirou merely laughed and promised he'd be careful. Afterwards, Shirou gave Issei a little "talk" about his lewd behaviors around Shirou's sisters. Once they're talk finished, Issei was slightly afraid of Shirou and swore he would never do that. He was also interested in a magical smell coming from him; it was the scent similar to his old lover Saber, AKA Artoria Pendragon. However, Shirou could tell that he was just a regular human.

Upon starting school, Shirou had once again gained his title as the School Janitor. He also heard names such as the Kuoh Brownie and many others. Shirou had also tried out in the kendo, archery, and martial arts clubs, easily becoming the best in there but getting bored and leaving. However this caused all of the clubs to want him even more, sending girls to constantly badger him about joining.

School work was easy, as he had done high school before. Soon after, Shirou had raised to the top of the class, even outshining the class president, Sona Shitori. This caused the girl to give Shirou death glares at every opportunities.

Speaking of Sona, Shirou had detected strange demonic magical energy from her and other girls. From what Shirou's research told me, they were devils the demonic beings apart of Judeo-Christian Faction of the supernatural world. Multiple mythos were turned into factions which were vital parts of the supernatural world. The Judeo-Christian Faction is the most powerful of them all.

Anyways, Shirou had become one of the most popular students in the school. Since this school was a formerly all-girl school, all the girls like to crowd around potential boyfriends. Shirou was one of those potential boyfriends, on level with another student, Kiba Yuuto. He was another devil but had a sword like smell like him. Normally, Shirou would just befriend him, but he remembered just how perverted the female students were. To avoid a yaoi outrage, Shirou kept his distance from him.

Shirou was still friends with Issei, but frowned at his and his friends', the Perverted Trio's actions. He would constantly help the girls punish the three, which means made his popularity rise even higher. One day, Shirou was walking the school grounds when he found those idiots running from the kendo team.

"God dammit," Shirou sighed, somewhat tired with their behavior. He quickly took his school bag and began swinging it around. He quickly smashed the bag into the three. Issei and his friends, Matsuda and Motohama, fell on their asses. This allowed the girls to catch up with them. Recognizing Shirou, they smiled happily.

"Thanks, Emiya-kun!" they cheered. Then they began beating the crap out of the Trio.

"Your welcome!" Shirou smiled, walking away while hearing the sounds of his beaten friend.

 _Scene Break_

"Emiya-kun!" Issei cried. "Why didn't you save us?"

The girls had beaten them badly, but Shirou had decided to take pity on them, treating their wounds.

"Because you deserved it," Shirou said.

"You dammed handsome!" Issei's acquaintances cried. "You're the reason we don't have our harems and girls crowding around us."

"Really?" Shirou raised his eyebrows. "And here I thought it was just because you all were complete losers. You realized that if you guys keep your horniness down, you could get a girlfriend who would actually let you do perverted stuff that you dreamed of."

The boys fell onto the ground, defeated. Well, Issei still stood up. "Nice try, my friend. But I have a girlfriend."

Shirou and the others stared at Issei in shock. While the two perverts were complaining about betrayal, Shirou smiled at his friend. "Good job, Hyoudou-kun! I'm really happy for you."

Issei smiled, proud of his friend's praise. However, the Perverted Trio suddenly felt a dark energy. They turned back towards Shirou, who was smiling darkly.

"However," the magus said, darkly. "You need to promise me that you are a complete gentleman."

Issei shivered. "O-Okay. Please don't kill me!"

Suddenly, the magical smell of a fallen angel came into the area. The fallen were a part of the Judeo-Christian mythos as well. They were angels fallen from grace, but still wish to get into God's good graces. Shirou had observed some of their activities before and thought them to be not that dangerous to the community. The magus didn't want to reveal himself too soon.

"Hi, Hyoudou-kun!" a girl came, waving her hand.

"Oh, there she is," Issei said, his cheerfulness restored. "Yuma-chan!"

The girl smiled, jumping to give Issei a hug. She wrapped her hands around Issei, but she stared at Shirou, as if determining if he was a threat or not.

Shirou narrowed his eyes, then instantly smiled happily. "So this is your girlfriend, Hyoudou-kun? It's nice to meet you. I'm Emiya Shirou!"

The girl blinked and nodded. "Amano Yuma." The girl then turned towards Issei. "C'mon, Hyoudou-kun! We're going to be late!"

She then proceeded to drag him away from the group. The rest of the Perverted Trio left as well. Detecting no one in the area, Shirou created a bird homunculus familiar with a silver wire.

"Follow them," Shirou ordered. "Alert me if anything happens."

The bird flew into the horizon, stalking Issei and his fallen angel date.

 _Scene Break_

Shirou was walking home when suddenly, he was alerted of a danger to Issei. Wanting to protect his friend, Shirou teleported to the area. Unfortunately, he found Issei lying dead while Yuma floated above him in her fallen angel form.

"Yuma, you bitch!" Shirou shouted. He rushed forward and slash at the fallen angel with his twin swords Kanshou and Bakuya, who escaped just in time.

"Shit!" Yuma said, escaping from her attacker. "You dare attack me, the fallen angel Raynare, you stupid human!"

Yuma, or rather Raynare, created a spear of light tried to slash at him, but Shirou merely sliced the spear in half. Shirou, annoyed, gave the fallen angel a kick and was sent into the nearby forest.

Shirou knelt by his dead friend. His body had taken massive damage from a light spear, but Shirou swore that he would resurrect him once this was all over. Shirou rushed into the forest and found Raynare barely standing.

"You damn brat," she growled. "What the hell are you?"

"Oh, just shut up," Shirou said. The magus threw his swords at her but Raynare managed to deflect it with another light spear. However, when she looked for the magus she found Shirou gone.

"Behind you," Shirou said.

Raynare turned, panicked. Shirou cut her wings off with the holy sword Caliburn. He then stabbed her stomach and gave her another kick. He began walking slowly towards the fallen angel, who was cowering and crawling to get away.

"No," she screamed. "No, stay back!"

"Die," he said, pointing the sword at her and thrusted. "Caliburn."

A dazzling light erupted from the sword, blasting the fallen angel. As the light hit her, she screamed, "Kalawarner! Dohnaseek! Mittelt! Get me out of here!"

The light faded and Shirou gritted his teeth. "Fucking damn it!" he cursed, slamming his fist into a nearby tree, sending it crashing down. Shirou saw it. After briefly being hit by the light, a teleportation circle had appeared, meaning he had let the bitch escape. "I was careless. I should have put up a bounded field to keep her in."

Angry at himself, he walked back to Issei to resurrect him when he felt a demonic presence.

'I know this aura,' Shirou thought, running at high speeds to find Rias Gremory along with some other devils by Issei. Rias was currently standing over Issei's dead body, holding out eight pawns and chanting. Light was erupting from Issei's body.

"Gremory-sempai," Shirou said, getting the attention of the others who he recognized as Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto, and Koneko Toujou. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Before anyone could do anything, Kiba stared at Shirou in anger. "That's a holy sword!" he shouted, rushing at Shirou with incredible speeds. However, to Shirou, it was quite slow. He easily blocked the strike with Caliburn and disarmed the attacking devil. Shirou pointed his sword at Kiba's neck.

"I'm going to ask one more time," Shirou said, slowly. "What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. To. My. Friend!"

Rias stopped chanting and looked at Shirou. "Emiya-san, it's alright. Look, he's alive again."

Shirou looked at Issei, who was indeed breathing again. Sighing, he put away his sword. "As thanks for reviving him, I won't kill you. But I want answers. Now."

"Oh my," Akeno said, smiling evilly. Shirou was briefly reminded of his ex, the nun Caren Hortensia. "Emiya-kun seems to be very scary."

"A church member?" Koneko asked without emotion. Shirou was once again reminded of someone he knew, his maid Leysritt.

Rias turned towards Kiba, who was still glaring at Shirou. "Kiba, please take Issei back home. Emiya-kun. Please follow us. I will explain everything."

"Following devils," he said, before shrugging. "Fine, I've done stupider things."

Rias blinked. "You knew we were devils?" she asked.

"I have the ability to sense the supernatural," Shirou said. "Now, let's get going. I'm eager to learn exactly what is going on."

 **For those who are going to complain about Leysritt (and subsequently Sella) being in this fic, I'm going to say that they aren't the original Leysritt and Sella but homunculi of similar types and personalities. And if you're wondering how Shirou would've resurrected Issei if he had the chance, I'll give it in the form of an equation: Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu + (technical) Counter Guardian status = resurrection ability.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! My charger broke and my computer ran out of power so I couldn't write anything for the past few days. For Issei's servant, it was close, but Nero got the spot. Congratulations to those who picked her. Here are my answers to some comments.**

 **To 98kazer: I'll try to make my chapters longer. Sorry for writing such short chapters.**

 **To the Shirou-Harem fanatics: I plan on doing Artoria, Medusa, and a few other Servants.**

 **To merendinoemiliano: Shirou's existence will be explained by calling him the reincarnation of Solomon and Amakusa Shirou Tokisada.**

 **To those who are curious about what Servants Shirou has: Shirou has summoned many Servants, though characters like Okita Souji, who appear directly in DxD and the Nasuverse, will not appear.**

 **To dark-feel: I plan on revealing Astolfo when Gasper gets in. Double traps.**

 **To Amused Archer: those Servants have been summoned and Shirou, using his unlimited prana, manages them with some help from the Ruler Servant Jeanne d'Arc.**

 **To that guy who said I suck at writing: If you don't write your own stories, then shut up. You're just a stereotypical hater.**

 **To the Serafall fans: Ruby meets Serafall. That is all.**

 **To kadzooks: Shirou would've resurrected Issei with the full power of the Blessings of Amaterasu. Here's my theory: Heroic Spirit EMIYA, canonically from my Fate Rebirth fic, was sent to this world as a Counter Guardian, which means his authority is matching to that of a high-ranking Divine Spirit and should have the power to use its restrictive capabilities.**

 **To Hunter XZ: I had combined Shirou with his parallel selves and who I thought would be his past reincarnations. This includes Solomon, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, Angra Mainyu, Sengo Muramasa, and Ayaka Sajyou.**

Shirou went with the Occult Research Club back to school, to their club room, a three-story building with a clock tower on the third story. On the inside was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs alongside the walls. On the side, stood an object which Shirou found peculiar.

"Why is there a shower in your club room?" Shirou asked, curiously.

"That's where I take my showers," Rias responded.

"In the middle of your club room," Shirou deadpanned. "Didn't realize you were an exhibitionist, Gremory-sempai."

Rias blushed. "I am not an exhibitionist!" she shouted, embarrassed.

"You're only a girl who likes showering in front of her peers," Shirou teased, a smirk appearing on his face. "I'm pretty sure that's what an exhibitionist does, Gremory-sempai."

"Oh my," Akeno smiled. "Emiya-kun seems to like teasing Buchou! Do I smell a love affair?"

Rias glared at her friend. "Quiet, Akeno!" she snapped. "It's not like that!"

"That was a quick reaction," Shirou fake-pouted, giving Rias his best puppy dog look. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Rias blushed again. "N- No, Emiya-kun!" she hastily said. "It's just that- It's just that- I- I- I-"

As Rias began stammering like crazy, Akeno and Shirou laughed. Kiba, however, had gotten annoyed by the situation.

"Buchou," he said, calmly, "can we please get to business. I want to know why this guy has a Holy Sword."

The three stopped their laughter. "Very well, Kiba-kun," Rias smiled. She then turned towards Shirou. "Emiya Shirou. Moved to Kuoh Town a few months ago. No background information available about him or his family that isn't faked by magic. Adopted into a Japanese-Germanic family, if information is right. Spends free time at school helping others with cleaning or mending items. Has displayed major talent in martial arts. Magical energies can be detected at some items he has repaired."

Shirou smiled. "You seem to know a bit about me, Gremory-sempai. May I make my own inference on you?"

Rias nodded.

"Rias Gremory," he started. "A rich young heiress who's family is most likely European in origin. However, when taking a closer and magical detection, demonic energy can be detected. Similar demonic energy can be felt from both her Occult Research Club and the Student Council. Judging from the name Gremory, you are most likely a descendant of one of the demon of King Solomon's Ars Goetia."

"My, my, my," Rias smiled. "You seem to be very intuitive, Emiya-kun! Let's fill out the blanks, Emiya-kun. What are you? A magician?"

"I prefer the term magus," Shirou said. "My family and I use a special branch of magic called magecraft. My favored style of magecraft is sword-related magic, allowing me to create swords such as the Holy Sword you saw before."

"An interesting ability," Rias said, failing to keep a poker face. She had the beginning of a smile forming. Akeno was just smiling happily; Koneko looked at him with a curious, yet passive look; and Kiba was glaring at him, though with less intensity than before.

"Now, you're turn," Shirou said. "Can you please tell me what you did to Issei?" Shirou said this with such cold, passive fury that the devils all shuddered.

"Scary," Koneko said, her face showing no emotion yet her voice showed pure terror.

"Oh dear," Akeno said, struggling to keep up her smile. "Emiya-kun is so scary!"

Kiba only gave a huff.

"Well," Rias said, nervously, "I heard his cry for help, so I came."

"You heard his cry for help?" Shirou asked, curious.

Rias snapped her fingers. A bat appeared out of nowhere. Shirou instantly detected that it was a magical familiar or some kind. In a puff of smoke, the bat transformed into a woman. Said woman took out a flyer and showed it to Shirou.

"In modern times," Rias began to explain, "Devils bargain by offering favors and then getting something in exchange. We don't always take the target's soul but we do get something of equal value. Souls are for times such as resurrection."

"I see," Shirou said.

"Anyways," Rias continued, "we hand out the flyers and the target summons us, using it to communicate."

"Okay," Shirou said. "I think I get the gist of it. Anyways, I think I should tell you more about myself. My family and I are a family of magi, which is the plural word of magus. We're mainly staying in Kuoh because it is closest and convenient."

"I see," Rias said. "That's good to know."

"If that's all, I should get going," Shirou smiled, waving goodbye.

"One more thing, Emiya-kun," Rias said, "would you like to join my peerage. I have some extra pieces ready."

Shirou smiled. "I'm fine, thank you. I'm not into giving up my humanity."

Just as Shirou was about to leave the room, Kiba rushed forward with a sword aimed for his neck. To everyone's surprise, Shirou caught it with one hand, without even looking. Shirou took one look at the blade.

"That's cute," Shirou complimented. "You're pretty interesting, Kiba-kun."

Kiba glared at Shirou, then put away his word, huffing. Shirou walked away back to his house.

"Kiba," Shirou heard Rias chastise Kiba, "don't you ever do something like that again!"

Shirou smiled, happy with his achievement. He had made a potentially powerful ally. Today was a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! Since people are telling me that my other fics are a bit confusing, due to not reading A New Fate, to how Shirou has become so powerful, I decided to answer. Here's a basic summary. This is a bit long so you can skip it if you like.**

 **A threat comes from somewhere outside of the Nasuverse, one that threatens all universes. Afraid, Alaya decides to buff up a Counter Guardian, then, with the help of Zelretch, send him to that universe. Alaya chose the Counter Guardian EMIYA.**

 **Zelretch used his powers to give Shirou the powers of his alternate selves:**

 **Shirou from Fate route**

 **Shirou from UBW route**

 **Shirou from Heaven's Feel Route**

 **Emiya from Fate/Extra**

 **Shirou raised by Kirei Kotomine**

 **Shirou raised by the Einzberns**

 **Shirou raised by Zouken Matou**

 **Shirou raised by Waver Velvet**

 **Shirou raised by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**

 **Shirou raised by Gilgamesh**

 **Alaya used her powers to give Shirou the powers of his past lives (for the criteria, I chose the dark skin, white haired men who viewed themselves as mere tools):**

 **Angra Mainyu – tool for humanity to be the cause of all of their evil**

 **Amakusa Shirou Tokisada – tool for humanity to act as their savior**

 **Solomon – tool for God and humanity to act as an advancement for magecraft, humanity, and a protector king**

 **Sengo Muramasa – this character was due to Shirou Emiya's spiritual composition being good enough for the spirit to possess him**

 **Siegfried? – This one I'm not sure because his power would make Shirou too powerful. Siegfried acted as a tool to grant wishes, to save who people wanted.**

 **Alaya also stupidly added some of the powers of characters who she confused because of Shirou's past lives power overwrites them:**

 **Chloe von Einzbern due to the EMIYA Class Card Installed to her**

 **Kiritsugu Emiya who became a Counter Guardian**

 **A corrupted Justeaze von Einzbern who is possessed by Angra Mainyu**

 **Now to respond to some reviews:**

 **To Paxloria: Shirou is a reincarnated Counter Guardian who is combined with all of his alternate selves. He has memories and powers, though for people like Chloe and Kiritsugu, he only has their powers. And yes, he is now probably one of the most powerful people in the DxD world, with gods and Longinus holders being his potential equal.**

 **Now let's start.**

The next day, Shirou went to school, as usual. That is until Issei came running to him.

"Shirou!" Issei cried. "I need your help!"

Shirou sighed. "Are the girls chasing you again, Issei? Dude, you really have to quit the perviness."

"Perviness has nothing to do with this!" Issei yelled. "Do you remember Yuuma!? No one else does, but I know I didn't just dream her up!"

Shirou's eyes slightly narrow, though Issei was freaking out to much to notice. 'Rias must have erased their memories, after turning Issei into a devil. Speaking of which, trace on.'

As Shirou begins to scan Issei, he finds that Issei's while Issei's physiology has changed, becoming a bit stronger in physical abilities, his soul was the same, though it had traces of demonic energies on it.

"Hello," Issei said, bringing Shirou back to reality. "Anyone there? You spaced out."

Shirou gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm slightly distracted. Can we get to someplace private? I've got something I've got to show you."

Issei smirks. "If it means your dick, man, I've told you I'm not-"

Issei is cut off by a cold, evil smile from Shirou. This smile promised pain, death, and eternal suffering.

"Let's just go," Shirou ordered.

Shirou dragged Issei to behind the supply shed holding the gym equipment. Casting a barrier to keep people away, Shirou began their talk.

"So," Shirou started, "what do you want to know?"

"I want to know what the hell happened!" Issei shouted. "What happened to Yuuma? The last thing I remember is-"

Issei grabs his head, pained by the memory. "Yuuma grew wings, then she stabbed me with a glowing spear. She went on about God and some gear thing. I blacked out afterwards, but I remember seeing brilliant red hair, like Gremory-senpai. I also heard your voice, so what happened."

"I see," Shirou said, in deep thought. "Well, no use in hiding it. What you saw was magic."

Issei laughs. "Magic? Are you serious, Shirou? Didn't know you were into occult stuff. You should join the paranormal club."

Shirou's eye twitches, then he smiles. "You do realize that the paranormal club is run by Gremory-senpai. I'm sure she'll love my company."

Issei's eyes widen, then he gets on his knees and bow. "I am very sorry, oh great one! Please do not steal, Gremory-senpai!"

Shirou rolled his eyes. "Relax, I'm not interested in her. In all seriousness, magic is real. That girl was a fallen angel, and when I sensed you were in danger, I rushed to save you."

Issei scoffs. "If Yuuma was a fallen angel and you fought her, show me the spell you-"

"Ansuz."

Shirou wrote a glowing rune in the air and flames appeared from it.

"What the hell?!" Issei shouted.

"That's magic, or rather magecraft," Shirou explained.

Issei was looking at Shirou like he was some sort of alien. "You mean all that stuff last night actually happened."

Shirou nods. "Yes and-"

 _RING! RING! RING!_

"Damn, that's the class bell," Shirou muttered. "Issei, after school, I'll explain everything."

"You'd better," Issei said, slightly freaked out.

As Shirou and Issei walked to class, Shirou could tell Issei was freaked out. Shirou didn't blame Issei for this reaction. It's only natural.

'I feel bad,' Shirou thought. 'If I had just gotten there a few moments sooner he wouldn't be in this fucked up world. I-'

"Excuse me."

Shirou's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Kiba Yuuto, who had entered the room. Shirou had also noticed that it was already getting late and class was almost over. Instantly the girls squealed and the guys growled in jealously.

"Hello, I'm looking for Emiya Shirou and Hyoudou Issei, please," he said. "Our club president wants to see them."

At the mention of Shirou's name, the girls are squealed; their yaoi dreams had come true.

"Yay! Emiya and Yuuto, BL!"

"Our wishes have come true!"

"But why is Hyoudou going with them?"

"You don't think he's going to corrupt them, do you? Not our handsome, Prince Yuuto-Kun and our sexy, handyman Emiya-kun."

"Never. They're too nice to be perverts."

"This is why I never hang out with Kiba," Shirou sighed.

The two boys walked to Kiba, who smiled at Issei but glared at Shirou. 'Must still be mad about that whole holy sword, thing.' Shirou concluded. 'Wonder what that is about?'

"So why are we following this damn handsome," Issei growls.

Shirou sighs, Issei's jealousy of Kiba's good looks and luck with women was flaring up. "Just follow him. You'll see."

Kiba led the two to the Occult Research Club's (ORC for short) clubhouse, where they entered and found Rias Gremory sitting on a couch in the middle of the room. The shower that Shirou had seen was nowhere to be seen.

"I see you took the shower out, Gremory-senpai," Shirou observed. "Wanted to make a good impression for your new pawn?"

Rias blushed, then stuck her tongue out at Shirou. "Always with the teasing, eh, Emiya-kun."

"Emiya-kun?!" Issei shouted, turning and giving his friend a look of betrayal. "Just how do you know Gremory-senpai so well, Shirou?"

Shirou gives Issei a smug smirk, infuriating the boy.

"What a mean friend."

Issei turns to find Koneko sitting, eating a piece of chocolate.

"Hello, Koneko," Shirou greeted. "I brought some snacks for you."

Shirou took out a small bag of homemade candies and instantly Koneko gave Shirou her full attention. Looking at Shirou expectantly, she looked like some sort of pet begging her master for a treat. Smiling, Shirou threw her the candies, which she began eating at a scary fast rate.

"Don't eat all of them," Akeno, who had sneaked up from behind them, said. "You know that Emiya-sama's food is for all of us."

Koneko grunted, annoyed, but handed over her beloved candies, though not before stuffing her pockets with half of the remaining.

"Anyways," Rias said, "Issei, I'm guessing you're wondering why I called you here."

Issei gives her his full attention. "You mean about last night. And Yuuma? And Shirou?"

"You told him?" Rias asked Shirou.

"I only told him about the magical world in general," Shirou shrugged. "And I just told him it half an hour ago."

"I see. Well, Issei, yes I did want to discuss about what happened last night. That girl, Yuuma, was a fallen angel, a race which represents a third of the Christian mythos."

"Christian mythos?" Issei asked, confused.

Rias nodded. "In this world, the legends of God, heaven, and hell are real. You were attacked by fallen angels, beings who are neither angels nor our race."

"Our race?"

Rias nods. "Yes. Devils."

"Devils?!" Issei shouts. Issei watches in shock as wings appeared from the backs of each person in the room, sans Shirou, including himself.

"Are you going to act like this to every new information?" Shirou asks. "Cause it's getting old."

"Are you a devil too?" Issei wondered.

"No, Emiya-kun is merely a magician," Rias explains. "He attacked the fallen angel and gave me time for me to resurrect you as a devil."

"You saved me?" Issei said, looking at his friend in a whole new light. "Thanks, Shirou."

Shirou shrugged. "Don't mention it."

"Anyways," Issei said, "I think I get what exactly happened to me, but I still don't understand why? Why did Yuuma, I mean, the fallen angel attack me? And why does no one remember her?"

"She, or someone she's working with, probably erased the memories of everyone she interacted with," Shirou stated. "And as to why you were attacked, it's probably because of your sacred gear."

"Sacred gear?" Issei pondered.

"The "Sacred Gear" resides in special humans giving them abilities far above normal," Akeno explained. "Although most of them can only take effect within human society, some of them may possess enough power to harm us devils and the fallen angels."

"Then what sacred gear do I have?"

"Close your eyes," Rias instructed, "and strike a pose the makes you feel like you could draw out a strong power from."

"Like this?" Issei asked, getting into a position.

"Where'd you think of that pose?" Shirou questioned.

"It's from my favorite manga, 'Doraku Sopuru,'" Issei explained. "It's called the 'Dragon Wave.'"

"Well it looks like you don't have any power," Rias concluded.

"Just wait a moment," Shirou said. "Issei, try using your feelings to release all of your power at once. Also, swallow this."

Shirou threw a gem into Issei's mouth, which had been open to ask another question. Issei, half concentrating on what Shirou had thrown into his throat, half concentrating on his power, began to feel something weird in his left arm. Instantly an armored gauntlet began growing from him.

"That's your sacred gear," Shirou said.

'A Twice Critical?' Rias thought. 'He cost me eight pawns and it was only a measly Twice Critical? No it must be in a development stage. It should show its true colors soon.'

'That's the Boosted Gear,' Shirou marveled, his tracing powers going off. 'One of the ten Longinus Sacred Gears that can kill God himself. Interesting.'

"Amazing!" Issei laughed. "This looks freaking awesome!"

"The fallen angel Yuuma thought this sacred gear posed a threat so she killed you," Rias explained. "I managed to revive you and reincarnate you as a devil to save your life."

Akeno gives Issei a flyer. "Here's a simple pentagram."

"Devils require a signed contract in order to utilize a human's power," Rias explained. "They forge an agreement based on the fulfillment of a human's wish, taking power equivalent to the wish they grant. But recently, humans who can draw this kind of pentagram have become non-existent. That's why we were giving out "simplified pentagrams" to people with strong desires."

"I see," Shirou said, "Issei just happened to pick up one of those fliers, kept it on him, then accidentally summoned you on his dying breath."

"Indeed. Issei wanted to live, so I made that happen. I made you a devil, Issei. Now let's introduce ourselves."

Kiba gave Issei a charming smile. "Second year Kiba Yuuto. A devil. I'm in your care."

"First year Toujou Koneko, a devil…" Koneko said in an emotionless voice. "Please take care of me."

"I'm third year Himejima Akeno," Akeno introduced, "the vice president of the Occult Research Club. Also a devil."

"And I'm your master, Rias Gremory, the heir to the family title of duke," Rias said. "I'm in your care, Issei."

"D-Does that mean from now on, I'll always be a servant," Issei says, sadly.

Rias smiles evilly. "If you do well, it's possible Issei will one day have his own servants."

"Eh," Issei said, not sure he hear right.

'What a scary woman,' Shirou thought. 'Going straight to his weakness. Such a screwed negotiator.'

"Servants," Issei said, in a low voice, "As in people who must obey my orders?"

"That's right," Rias smiled.

"Anything? No matter what I ask of them?"

"If they're your servants then of course."

Issei jumped in victory. "OH, YEAH! I WANT TO BE A DEVIL!"

"Simple minded," Koneko stated.

"And a pervert," Shirou agreed.

As Issei began to dance happily for his chance of a harem, Rias sends him out on his first job.

"Here's a little teleportation circle to get there," Akeno said.

"Awesome!" Issei declared. "I'm off!"

The boy stands there, and Shirou tries hard not to laugh. The magus knew from the moment he met the boy that he had no magical ability what so ever.

"Sorry, man, but your prana- er, magical power levels are way too low for teleportation," he said.

"Wh-What?!" Issei said. "Then how am I supposed to get around?"

Shirou creates a bicycle.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Issei yells. "Just what kind of devil rides in on a bicycle?"

Shirou and Koneko point at him. This causes Issei to run out crying, going off to complete his first job.

"Good luck!" Shirou waved him goodbye. Once Issei was out of sight, he turned to Rias. "So why was I called here? You already know a lot about me."

Rias smiles. "Well, that's a personal matter, Emiya-kun. You see-"

"I want to fight you," Kiba stated. "And I want to fight you now."

 **Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I've got a poll running. If you want to Siegfried to be a part of the Shirou's reincarnations, comment below or PM me. If no one responds, I'll just do it anyways. I look forward to your comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! So I've decided to combine Shirou with Siegfried (the Servant, not the homunculus). Here's the new chapter and here's my response to reviews:**

 **To tl34lt12: Sieg, Hakuno, and Ritsuka/Gudao aren't involved in this. Only Siegfried.**

 **To Astrobot1745 (first comment): He doesn't have Sieg's powers but Siegfried. They are two separate entities. Sieg has special magecrafts, a shapeshift ability that allows him to turn into Siegfried, and Frankenstein's Monster's Galvinism. Shirou has none of these abilities. Also, thank you for the compliment.**

 **To superpierce: I'll try not to completely destroy opponents and give a good fight.**

 **To Astrobot1745 (second comment): I like the idea of Iskander manning up Gasper, but he won't be Gasper's Servant. Thank you for the idea. And to the second part, Nero has been voted to be Issei's servant.**

 **To RedBurningDragon: Siegfried. Not Sieg the homunculus. Sieg was only able to use Siegfried's abilities because a homunculus is an artificial soul with no origin, allowing Siegfried's soul to adapt to his.**

 **To The Rupture: Shirou is technically still new to this world. He knew Issei had some sort of power, but didn't know Issei would be targeted. He had a general idea about what Sacred Gears were and some of the factions. Also, in Japan of Nasuverse, it's common for mixed blood between human and alternate species. That's why he only sent a familiar to just keep watch on him.**

 **To merendinoemiliano: I don't really know how to use a poll. If someone can send me info on how to make a poll, it would be great. Also, for now just send your recommendations as comments and Private Messages.**

 **Now let's start.**

"I want to fight you," Kiba said, "and I want to fight you now."

Hearing such a ridiculous concept, Shirou smiled, then he chuckled, then he finally burst out laughing.

"Something funny," Kiba growled.

"N-no, no, it's nothing," Shirou said, panting from laughing. "It's just been a while since anyone's been this upfront with me. Usually, they just attack me and maybe we exchange some friendly banter as we kill each other. This is refreshing."

"We have a clearing behind the clubhouse for you two to fight," Rias said. "Hope you don't mind if we watch."

Shirou smiles. "Not at all."

The magus and the devils walk behind the clubhouse where Shirou and Kiba square off.

"Draw your sword," Kiba ordered, summoning his own blade.

Shirou massaged his wrists. "I'm fine. I'll summon them eventually. Just attack."

Kiba scowled, causing Shirou to sigh.

"I said, attack," Shirou said, throwing a gandr at Kiba.

Kiba dodges it and he rushes at Shirou. Kiba swings his sword at Shirou, and in that moment, Shirou smiles. To everyone's shock, Shirou easily catches the blade between his knee and elbow.

"A D-rank demonic, European-style sword. It has a special ability that enhances its slashing ability to supernatural levels," Shirou said, his tracing ability flaring up. "Name: unknown. Hmph. Did you really think that would be enough to beat me?"

Shirou sends Kiba flying with a barrage of fists. Kiba flips midair and lands safely, though with a couple of bruises. Shirou summons some black keys and throw them at Kiba, but Kiba, sensing the holy power of the swords, summoned a blade that instantly destroyed them.

"Holy Eraser. A demonic sword capable of absorbing holy and light attributed energies," Shirou observed. "You absorbed the holy magical energy of the black keys. Impressive. So your Sacred Gear is, Sword Birth. But I don't think that will be enough to beat me."

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled. Summoning two flaming swords, he ran to Shirou and slashed. Shirou dodged the first slash and jumped over Kiba. Kiba did a backhand slash, but was surprised when Shirou landed on his blade, the fire having no effect on him.

"Sorry, kid," Shirou said. "I'm not playing around anymore."

Shirou gives Kiba a powerful kick, sending Kiba into a tree. Shirou lands gently on his feet. Kiba growls and Shirou summons a sword. A beautiful ornate sword, more dazzling than any silver, appears in his hand. It spins in the air and Shirou catches its handle, as soon as he catches it he radiates the charisma of a king.

"A holy sword," Kiba says, surprised. "That's not the sword we saw last night."

"That was Caliburn," Shirou said. "This is Clarent, a sword that's supposedly its superior."

Kiba grits his teeth. "I see." He slashes at you with Holy Eraser, but it fails at containing Clarent's holy energy. "Damn." Kiba glares at Shirou and Shirou's revelation skill flares. With a quick prana burst, Shirou rushes backwards to dodge swords which came from the ground.

"Oh, my," Shirou smiles. "That's a scary attack. But I can match it."

While holding Clarent in his right hand, Shirou summons a spear. Combining the spear's abilities with his own territory creation skills, Shirou forced stakes to grow from the ground, matching Kiba's attack.

Kiba is in shock. "What?"

Shirou gives an arrogant smirk. "Kazikli Bey."

Kiba glares at him. Creating more swords, he swings at the magus. Shirou sends back his spear and fights Kiba with Clarent. Kiba, being a Knight, was fast, but that speed barely compared to E- rank speed on the Servant scale. To Shirou, the boy was barely moving. Shirou decided to just play with him. He easily parried all of Kiba's attacks and sent him back with a prana burst.

After a couple of more exchanges and it was dusk. Shirou had no damage done to him but Kiba was cut, bruised, and coughing up blood.

"I'm impressed, Kiba-san," Shirou smiles. "You really held out."

"Sh-shut up, bastard," Kiba groaned.

"Kiba," Rias said, somewhat intimidated by Shirou's skill and strength. "Enough. You lost."

"No!" Kiba screams, running to Shirou and summoning a large, two-handed demonic sword radiating destructive energy.

Shirou sighs. "Well, I'm done with this." Shirou's hand summons a beautiful red holy shroud. Throwing it, it grabs Kiba, refusing to let go.

"A holy shroud?" Akeno said in surprised.

"I think that's the Shroud of Magdalene," Rias said. "A holy shroud that can capture any male enemy. Its weakness is that the victim cannot be harmed or the shroud will fail."

"Why do you have a holy shroud?" Kiba growls. "Are you an exorcist?"

"Nope," Shirou smiles. "I'm just like being prepared."

He knocks Kiba unconscious, the shroud falls off.

"Sorry," Shirou apologizes, as he gives Kiba's unconscious body to Rias. "I think I was too rough."

"It's all right," Rias assures him. "Kiba needed this. Also, I have a proposition to you."

"What?" Shirou asked.

"Wanna be my knight?" Rias asked.

Shirou gave her a kind smile. "Sorry, but no. I like my humanity and don't wish to give it up. Also, I doubt any of your Evil Pieces could reincarnate me."

"A pity," Rias pouted. "Well, if you ever need something, just come to us."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey," Akeno said. "There's a devil hunt tomorrow. Wanna come with us?"

'Hmm,' Shirou thinks. 'This could be a better way to observe the devils.'

"I'll join," Shirou smiles. "What do you want in return?"

Rias smiles kindly. "I want you to heal Kiba. You really beat him bad."

Shirou rolls his eyes. "Fine." Shirou puts his hand over Kiba's body and administers healing magecraft, healing all of Kiba's wounds.

As Kiba groaned and shows signs of consciousness, Shirou went home, where he met with his family.

"How was your day?" Sella asked. This wasn't the Sella that Shirou knew but a different homunculus who was the same model as Sella. She eventually developed the same personality as Sella. Shirou also created a Leysritt homunculus that is just like its alternate counterpart.

"Fine, Sella," Shirou smiled. "Got dinner ready?"

Sella shakes her head. "I'm afraid we've already had dinner, so you'll have to make your own. Also, you're needed in headquarters."

"Understood," Shirou nodded in understanding.

Shirou moves to the backyard. He walks to the family shed and takes out a special key. Unlocking the shed, he opened the door to reveal the insides of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, where he was greeted by one of Shirou's lovers.

"Hello, master," Semiramis smiles.

Shirou sighs. "How many times have I told you, Semiramis, to please just call me Shirou?"

Semiramis laughs. "Well you are my master," she said. She then leans in close. "Especially in bed."

Shirou rolled his eyes and kissed her. Semiramis blushes.

"So, Sella said you needed me?" Shirou asked.

Semiramis nods. "Yes. I'd like to tell you that Da Vinci and Paracelsus's little project is near completion. It will two weeks."

Shirou smiles happily. "Good. Once that's complete, we'll be invincible."

"It was quite an ingenious idea, Shirou," Semiramis smiled. "Personally, I wonder what will happen after we create it."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Semiramis is silent.

"We'll be one step forward to my dream, oh empress of Assyria," Shirou smiled.

 **Thanks for reading and please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! So here's my response to recent comments:**

 **To merendinoemiliano: True magecraft may not beat DxD magic but Age of the Gods magecraft, which is on level with True Magic, will probably beat it.**

 **To Caladbolg II: Shirou is accepted by Clarent while also using Mordred's skill, meaning he gets Clarent's magical parameter boost along with the Clarent Blood Arthur attack.**

 **To superpeice: Shirou actually used a Second Magic mystic code to allow a transfer of memories.**

 **To Astrobot1745: Because of all of the Heroic Spirits combined into him, Shirou's stats are pretty high. The only exception is Luck which is E-. Not even Alaya or Zelretch could change his luck. Also, God is dead in the DxD universe.**

 **To Blinded in a bolthole: Yes, that's why I said Edelfelt style.**

 **To Paxloria: It's actually more complicated than that. This chapter should show that.**

 **To sleipnir34: The headquarters is the Hanging Gardens of Babylon but some elements of FGO's Chaldea will be in the Servant faction.**

 **To the guest that talked about Solomon: This is a different ritual than Shirou's. In the Nasuverse, the Goetia demons were a collective of demonic pillars. In the DxD universe, the Goetia are a hierarchy of sexy demons.**

 **To the guest talking about Enuma Elish: Ea is untraceable due to Shirou Emiya failing to understand Ea's alien origins. However, I know of some Noble Phantasms that can increase his brainpower to ridiculous levels like the Blessings of Wisdom, a silver sword which raises intelligence so much that the user can easily out calculate the Nasuverse's most powerful supercomputer the Moon Cell, which can calculate practically any possibility. Also, it's possible for Shirou to summon Ea through a copy to a key to the Gate of Babylon. And there is a key for the Gate of Babylon, here's the website: wiki/Gate_of_Babylon#Key**

Shirou walked through the Hanging Gardens, his new base of operations. The Gardens themselves were invisible to all, cloaked with a variety of bounded fields and Noble Phantasms. Now the only people who can actually see the flying fortress are those who are authorized by Shirou or those who have been inside the Gardens.

He walked past the homunculi manufacturing workshop, where both he, his mother Irisviel, and the Servant Paracelsus von Hohenheim manufacture hundreds of homunculi. Paracelsus was actually impressed with the Einzbern homunculi creating techniques and combined with his own, was able to create an almost perfect homunculus. Now, each homunculi has a lifespan that's at least as long as a human's and at most a devil's. They also have both high level magical abilities and extremely powerful physical abilities. The only downside is that their reproductive capabilities are low, but that doesn't really matter when they can be produce through said homunculi creation techniques.

He walked past the library run by Casters Hans Christian Andersen and William Shakespeare. This library is filled with all sorts of books, magical and non-magical. Magical books include the Necronomicon, Prelati's Spell book, and countless others. However, the most important section is the Avesta section. In this section of the library there are countless Avesta Noble Phantasms. An Avesta is basically an automatic type writer, recording a person's thoughts and actions. Shirou manipulated many copies of Avesta to link with one individual Servant, allowing it to constantly record what the Servant is doing. While most would see this as an invasion of privacy, it is actually a method for Servants to retain their memories after death. When the Servants die, they turn into magical energy and are absorbed by Shirou, unable to be resurrected. They can be summoned but have no memory of any of their adventures. However, by connecting them to the Avestas, it allow them to regain their memories. To make it simple, the Avesta section acts as a save point for all of the Servants.

Shirou also passed the golem manufacturing workshop run by Avicebron. The factory speaks for itself, manufacturing ridiculously powerful golems. In the center of the factory laid Avicebron's recently constructed Noble Phantasm, Golem Keter Malkuth. It was created with the usual materials except one thing. Instead of a mage at its core, there is a magus Heroic Spirit spiritual core. To be more precise, a copy of Solomon's mystical core, giving Shirou, one of Solomon's reincarnations, some control over the primordial giant, who is named Adam by Avicebron. Shirou also used Flash Air alchemy to help spread the reality marble Eden, which the golem creates, all over the Hanging Gardens. Eden does three things. It provides the Gardens a mass amount of magical energy, it causes plant life all over the flying fortress to grow at rapid rates, and it causes Adam to be invincible while inside it.

Shirou next passes the training grounds where Chiron teaches. Chiron has been using his skill Wisdom of Divine Gift to help increase each Servant's personal skill set, along with training the homunculi. Shirou also wanted to give this training grounds to the Heroic Spirit Scathach but try as he might, Shirou has found himself unable to summon the Witch of Dun Scaith.

The next section of the Gardens Shirou passed was the technology division. Through the genius of scientific Servants like Charles Babbage and Nikola Tesla, the Hanging Gardens is equipped with many technological wonders: robots, communication devices, there is even a device which converts magical energy into electricity. Shirou attached the Jewel Sword Zelretch to the last device, providing an infinite source of energy.

The area beside the Gardens was the more magical research division. Those with the Item Construction skill provide a multitude of magical items: mystic codes, temporary-immortality potions, holy shrouds, you name it. This is the area of the Gardens that makes the impossible possible. There's even a small Noble Phantasm crafting area, though this is only used by Shakespeare with his Enchant skill and Shirou with his Muramasa abilities.

Beside the magical research area laid the stables full of summoned phantasmal beasts. There were also the Servant summoning room, the Servant living quarters, the enormous kitchen, the entertainment center, the bar run by Shuten Doji, and many other facilities. In order for Shirou to fit all of these he had the Caster servants help him manipulate the inside dimensions of the Gardens, making it bigger on the inside.

Shirou finally approached his destination. In one world, this was the room which held the Greater Grail. Obviously, with Shirou being combined with the Holy Grail, this feature was vacant. Instead, laid a completely different creation. Inside the room, a large curtain hiding a large object.

"Good evening, master," Leonardo da Vinci greeted. The Servant, usually a man, had transformed his own form into his vision of beauty, the Mona Lisa. Consequently, he became a woman. "Here for the project?"

"Yes," Shirou nodded. "How is the development?"

Leonardo grinned. "See for yourself."

The curtain falls to review an invention that is the byproduct of magecraft and technology. Chaldea, a miniature replica of the planet.

"Perfect," Shirou smiled. "And the other device."

Leonardo's grin grows wider. She snaps her fingers and the platform Shirou was currently on rose in the air. The ceiling opened up to reveal another room. He found another Servant in there.

"Good day, master," Paracelsus von Hohenheim greeted. In his hand was a Philosopher Stone, a photonic crystal filled to the brim with purified magical energy. It's a mystic code capable of achieving miracles. "It's complete."

Behind him, millions of Philosopher Stones were flying around. The majority of the stones had combined into one large Philosopher Stone, an enormous amount of photonic crystals acting as a one incredibly powerful supercomputer. It was a recreation of the Moon Cell, also known as the Holy Grail, the Eye of God, and Divine Automatic Recording Device. It is a supercomputer that acts as a pseudo-Akashic Records, capable of recording almost all of existence it can get it hands on and achieving miracles.

"If I may ask master," Paracelsus said, "what is this for?"

Shirou just smiled. "Can't a guy just keep some secrets?"

Paracelsus just gives Shirou an annoyed stare.

Shirou sighs. "Paracelsus, do you know how the Holy Grail works?"

Paracelsus thinks for a moment. "It's a powerful magical artifact that summons and uses the souls of Servants to use as powerful prana sources. Seven souls allows an opening to the Akashic Records, the Swirl of the Root. Six souls allows manipulation of reality, essentially wish granting."

"That's correct except the last thing. While the Holy Grail can grant wishes, it's really just a clump of magical energy. There is just so much of it, it's capable of manipulating reality. However, the wish cannot be fulfilled in a way the user himself doesn't know. Meaning a wish for utopia is pretty much impossible."

"So the Moon Cell and Chaldea…" Paracelsus said, understanding

Shirou nods. "The combination of the two inventions can allow it to calculate a way for the utopia to go about. Then, using the Holy Grail, I can force it to become reality.

"Of course this way might take a while but both you Servants and I are immortal. And due to our abilities to resurrect the dead, we can bring others into utopia as well."

The Servant smiles. "Of course you'd say something like that, my master. Very well, I can assure you that all of the Servants here will follow you."

"I know. Now I gotta go."

"Go?"

Shirou turns towards Paracelsus and smiles cheekily. "I've got to meet a girl."

 _Scene Break_

Shirou walked to an abandoned warehouse, meeting the others.

"Hey, Emiya-kun," Rias greeted him. "Here to watch the hunt?"

Shirou nods. "So you're hunting recently reincarnated devils who had betrayed their former masters?"

"Yes," Rias replied. "Their masters usually keep their powers in check, allowing a more stable transformation into a devil. However, without a master, or king, their uncontrolled powers can become a bit of a threat."

"Hey, Shirou," Issei smiled, though he said it weakly.

"You okay?" Shirou asked.

"Y-yeah," Issei said, obviously remembering a bad memory. "Just a bit, um… tired from that last job."

"Shirou," Koneko said, passively, her hand outstretched.

"Oh, yeah," Shirou said, throwing her a bag of homemade candy. She ate some.

"Delicious," she said, her voice still emotionless but her face showing pure joy.

"Oh my," Akeno giggled. "Koneko needs to learn how to share."

"Okay…" Koneko gave everyone else one piece of the candy while she hogged the rest.

Everyone enjoyed them, though Kiba was reluctant.

"So you recovered from our fight well, Kiba?" Shirou asked, faking concern.

"Shut up," Kiba said, not looking at him.

"Everyone, quiet," Rias ordered. "It's time we get this stray."

They enter the warehouse and Rias decided to explain about the Evil Piece system.

"Due to the war between us devils, angels, and the fallen angels, and due to Devils having low birth rates, the devils created the Evil Pieces system, a way for humans to be converted into humans," Rias explained. "The Evil Pieces themselves are based on a certain human game."

"You mean the chess pieces?" Shirou asked.

"Chess?" Issei asked. "Like the board game?"

"Yes," Rias says, "the pieces in chess are King, Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop, and Pawn. Each piece has its own traits, and the pieces are usually given depending on the abilities the reincarnated devil had before the reincarnation process."

"Like a magic user will get an Evil Piece that increases magical prowess," Shirou noted.

"Exactly," Rias says. "And the Evil Pieces are also involved in a popular Devil competition called the Rating Game."

"Rating game?" Issei asked. "So what piece am I?"

"Well you are-"

"What a delicious and disgusting scent," a voice came from the darkness. Shirou easily senses the creature's magical presence.

"It's coming," Rias said. Shirou traced a chair to watch the Gremory peerage in action.

"What's going on? Who said that?" Issei asked. "And Shirou, why are you in a chair?"

"Just watch," Shirou said.

"Stray devil Vizor," Rias announces, "we are here to destroy you!"

A body falls to the ground. A giant disgusting creature appeared, it had the body of a lion, the upper torso of a naked woman, and much more strange and unusual features.

"What beautiful red hair. You must be one of those Gremory brats," the stray devil said, licking her lips. "I want to eat you, little girl."

"What the hell is that?" Issei shouts.

"What an appearance," Rias commented. "Lacking any semblance of etiquette or beauty. It suits you."

The stray laughed at her. "Oh, you're just jealous that I have such a beautiful body and you'll never have girls like these!" She grips her giant breasts, an insane look on her face.

"How shameless," Shirou said.

Rias smirked. "So it's true that smaller the dog, the louder the bark."

"YOU BITCH!" the stray devil roared, rushing towards them.

"Yuuto," Rias simply said.

Kiba rushes at the stray devil at extreme speeds.

'On level with E ranked Servant speeds,' Shirou noted.

"Yuuto's role is Knight," Rias explained. "A Knight's main ability is speed, and combined with his swordsmanship and magic swords make it extremely formidable."

He slashes both of the stray's arms off.

"YOU BUG!" the stray devil yelled.

Kiba switches out with Koneko, who is stomped on by the stray devil's giant lion foot.

"KONEKO!" Issei shouts, in concern.

"Calm down," Shirou said.

"Indeed, Emiya-kun is right," Rias agreed. "Because Koneko's role is a Rook."

While Rias said this, Koneko lifted the foot and threw the stray back.

"Screw you," she said to the stray.

"A Rook's abilities are enhanced strength and endurance," Rias explained. "And now Akeno."

Akeno giggled in anticipation. "Oh my, so it's my turn? Try to make this interesting, Ms. Stray. You seem still energetic." Her hands spark with electricity. "Will this do?"

The lightning strikes the stray, causing her to scream in pain.

"Akeno is my queen," Rias explains. "Queens have the speed of Knights, strength and endurance of Rooks, and the magical abilities of Bishop. She's our invincible club president."

"Wow, you're still conscious," Akeno smiled. "Moan more for me."

"AHH!" the stray screams from more lightning.

"Akeno specializes in the magical role mainly," Rias says.

"Akeno is even more fearsome than I thought," Issei says, a bit afraid.

"It's more than that," Rias explained. "Akeno is the ultimate sadist."

As Issei was backing a few steps away, Kiba stops him. "It's okay," he says, "the vice president is very gentle with her allies."

They watch the stray, decimated by the onslaught, on the ground. Rias walks to her. "Any last words?"

"K-kill me," the stray moaned.

"Then," Rias said. "Checkmate."

With one blast of demonic energy, there is nothing left of the stray.

'Not bad,' Shirou mentally commented.

"Buchou," Issei said, getting Rias's attention. "What is my role?"

"Pawn," Rias replies.

Shirou then sees another interesting sight, Issei crying due to his lame role.

 **So I hope you like this chapter. I would like to clarify some things. The reason why Shirou's organization is so powerful is to make up for the fact with the lack of influence and experience. The other factions have extreme amounts of reach and influence throughout the world. To make up for it, the Servant faction has achieved incredible feats in magic and technology. Anyways, please comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone. I'm back. So let's just get right into it. First, responding to the comments:**

 **To – Yeah, Scathach will come in the story later. Trust me it will be very fun and Cu's reaction will also be very funny. Ishtar will probably come into a subplot involving Gilgamesh and Enkidu. And Rin… well some parallel version of her who mastered the Second Magic will come later, along with Luvia. That'll be very fun, won't it? Also, I was always planning on Semiramis being in this story and if you really want Okita, you can have her.**

 **To superpierce – Shirou's trying to create Utopia to counter whatever disaster is heading towards that universe. If you read my first fic, "A New Fate", then you'd know that Shirou was upgraded by Alaya and Zelretch, then sent to a specific world (in this case, the DxD universe) to stop a multiversal threat.**

 **To merendinoemiliano – Just wait for the training episode. Those poor devils are gonna go through hell. Hehehehehe.**

 **To NS120121 – Nameless from Fate/Extra is still an alternate version of Shirou Emiya.**

 **To the Guest who wrote a review on May 13, 2018 – His harem will include Second Magic user Rin, Second Magic user Luvia, Artoria, Medusa, Semiramis, Sheba, Kiyohime, Tamamo no Mae, and maybe more.**

 **To Rider126 – Thank you.**

 **Oh, and by the way, I promised someone that if Issei's antics get too perverted, something will destroy his nuts. Hope you enjoy.**

The next day, Shirou and Issei were walking home from school, just talking.

"I'm telling you, Shirou," Issei said, "Asia is real and I didn't do anything to her!"

Shirou rolled his eyes. "Even if I did believe there was a nun who willingly showed you her panties, I find it hard to believe you were an actual gentleman to her."

"First," Issei yelled, "She accidentally showed me her panties. Second, Why is that so hard to believe!?"

"Because it's you," Shirou said, causing Issei to fall in defeat.

"Oh," a voice called, "Issei has violated a nun now? How pathetic?"

The two turned to see Aika Kiriyuu, who was smirking evilly. Aika was basically the female counterpart to the Perverted Trio, a female pervert. Also, she was similar to the nerdier member of the trio, Motohama, by having the ability to calculate a male's… more private information.

Issei shrieked when he saw her, while Shirou kept his stoic expression. "Hello, Kiriyuu-san."

Aika blushed. When she first saw Shirou, the girl's 'detection abilities' showed her Shirou's stats, which were so high, they caused her to faint. Naturally, this had raised Shirou's popularity amongst the female population of Kuoh, decreased his popularity amongst the males, and caused Aika to gain a small crush on him.

"Oh, Emiya-sama?" Aika said. "I didn't realize you were here. So is it true? Did Issei really violate that nun?"

Shirou sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid he actually did violate that nun."

"I didn't violate anyone!" Issei shouted, pissed off. "Why does everyone seem to believe that?!"

"Because it's you," both of them said, causing Issei to collapse in defeat.

"Anyways," Issei said as he stood up, "why are you here, she-demon?"

"I have my reasons," Aika shrugged. "So what exactly happened to cause Issei to violate that nun?"

Issei's eye twitched. "I just helped her when she tripped and gave her directions. I saw her panties because her suitcase fell and let everything out."

Aika gave Issei a look. "And you didn't violate that- how did you describe her? The 'super sexy blonde nun who had big jugs'?"

"No I didn't!" he cried, causing Aika to grin at the fruits of her labor.

"Anyways," Aika said, giving Shirou some papers, "our teacher asked me to give this to you."

Shirou smiled. "Thanks, Aika."

Aika smiled cheerfully. "Don't mention it. See ya, Emiya-san! And Issei, try not to violate any more nuns."

"I didn't violate anyone!" Issei said annoyed as she walked away.

"At least not today," Shirou rolled his eyes.

Issei groaned. "Ugh… Anyways, I gotta go too. I got a job from Buchou."

Shirou blinked. "A devil job? That could be interesting to see. Can I come along?"

Issei sighed. "Sure why not?"

The two walked to Issei's next job location, while Issei was explaining what he usually did on these jobs.

"So you just hang out with your clients and do nothing?" Shirou asked.

"Pretty much," Issei said. "I don't know why you're coming with me. It's actually kinda boring."

"Eh, it still seems interesting," Shirou replied, stopping. "So is this the place?"

Issei looks at the address. "Yeah this is it."

The two enter the house but Shirou stops.

"What is it?" Issei asks.

"I smell blood," Shirou reports, rushing before Issei into the living room.

The magus turns around to see a bloody corpse crucified on the wall.

"What's going on, Shirou?" Issei said as he ran to the magus. He turned around, only to gasp at the horrible sight. Issei coughed and threw up at the sight.

"You okay?"

Issei got back up, though he still looked a bit green. "W-who would do this?"

"Well, well, well," a voice called out. "What do we have here? A devil and some sympathizer?"

The two turned to see a young priest with white hair, red eyes, and a dangerous grin. His presence reminded Shirou of some of the more corrupted members of the burial academy.

'I don't like him,' Shirou immediately thought.

The priest began to happily dance, singing a stupid song. "Cutting down all the devilish fiends, while the nihilistic me is laughing! Chopping off your devilish friends, then go ahead to eat!"

He then gave Issei a creepy grin. "I'm Father Freed Sellzan."

Shirou stepped forward. "And what are you doing here?"

Freed blinked. "Oh, I'm the last ranking member who belongs to an organization who hunts down devils. Now to give you sinners a final sendoff! Hope you like the afterlife!"

"What the fuck are you saying?!" Issei shouted angrily. "The fuck are you doing this?"

"You still don't understand?" Freed said, "This one was a repeat offender, summoning devils left and right."

Issei glared. "But you're human. Why would you kill him?"

This caused the priest to laugh. "HAHAHAHA! A devil trying to give me a lecture. Funny.

"Listen here, shitty devil…" the man stomped on the corpse's face, causing blood to spurt all over the floor. Issei glared and Shirou's eyes narrowed. "You're mere existence taints humans. So, I'm stopping them from further corruption. It's kindness."

Issei glared. "Shirou, he's mine."

Shirou nodded. "Understood."

"Oh, is the shitty devil telling his underling to let him handle it?" Freed mocked with a deranged look on his face. "I'll just kill him after I kill you!"

The priest took out a pistol and a sword handle. "Now what do you want to be killed by? A sword-" The sword hilt created a light blade, reminding Shirou of a lightsaber. "-or a bullet."

Issei growled, attempting to summon his sacred gear.

"Oops!" Freed yelled, closing the distance. "Time's up!"

He took a slash at Issei, who managed to dodge. However, a bullet of light pierced his leg. Issei yelled in pain and collapsed.

"How do you like my devil exterminating bullet?" Freed said as he licked his lips in ecstasy.

"It's infused with the 'light' element, isn't it," Shirou observed, though his stance had changed.

"Yep, that's right, shitty human!" Freed yelled. "It's made with light so it's lethal to all devil kind. Doesn't it hurt, you shitty devil?"

He charged again. "Now die!" This time Shirou intercepted, catching Freed's blades with Kanshou and Bakuya.

Freed grinned evilly. "So, you want to play, huh, shitty human?"

Shirou rolled his eyes as he easily pushed Freed back, charging. Freed tried shooting Shirou but Shirou simply cut the light bullets in midair. With one slash, he destroyed the gun and kicked Freed into a nearby door, destroying it.

"Ow," Freed groaned. "Those blades are sharp… Fun. And that killing intent. You're fun."

Shirou stayed silent, only preparing to strike again. About to charge, Shirou was stopped by someone walking down the stairs.

"Father Freed?" a female voice rang in Italian. "What's happening?"

A beautiful young nun ran down the stairs, only to stop to find the corpse. She screamed.

"W-what happened here?" the girl shouted, a bit hysterical.

"A-asia?" Issei groaned.

The girl, Asia apparently, saw the injured Issei and ran to him. The rings on her fingers glowed and Issei's wounds began to heal.

Freed stood up, an annoyed look on his face. "You dumb bitch. Why would you heal a devil? Have you learned nothing?"

Asia blinked and looked at Freed confused. "I-Issei-san is a devil?"

Freed gave her a happy, yet creepy, grin. "Yep! Now move aside so I can help turn that piece of shit devil sympathizer and that shitty devil into a work of art like that other one."

Asia gasped and turned to the corpse, then turning to stare at Freed with shocked eyes.

"Oh…" Freed said in understanding, "Is this our dear Asia's first time seeing a corpse? Then take a good look! This is what happens when you keep on associating with shitty devils."

Asia looks like she was about to cry while Issei glared at Freed. Shirou just prepared to cut Freed down if the priest took another step.

"That's the way it is," Freed scolded. "If we don't cut down this devil, we won't be able to complete our job. Asia-chan, hurry and get the trap ready."

Asia stumbled to her feet and stepped forward, walking towards Freed. The nun walked in front of Shirou, to Freed. The girl made a protective motion, with a determined look on her face.

"Oh," Freed said. "Oi, Asia-tan. Do you know what you're doing right now?"

Asia nodded. "Father, I understand what I'm doing but please, Father Freed, let them go! To kill this person just because he's been led astray by devils and using that reason as an excuse to kill both people and devils…. THIS IS WRONG!"

Freed grabbed Asia by the collar. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU SHITTY NUN!? ALL DEVILS ARE SHIT. DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING IN CHURCH OR ARE YOU JUST SUFFERING FROM BRAIN DAMAGE!?

He shook her around angrily.

"T-there are some good people in devils!" Asia yelled.

"NONE AT ALL, IDIOT!"

"I-I thought that before… but Issei-san is not like that! Even if I know he's a devil, Issei-san is still Issei-san! Killing people is unforgivable. T-the lord will not allow this."

Freed growled at her. "So you're a devil sympathizer too, huh?"

He turned her around, keeping a grip on her by the throat and the sword was held near her face.

"I can't kill you," Freed said, "but maybe I can do something else. Maybe I should rape you in front of that devil friend of yours, huh-"

Freed grew silent as he noticed that he couldn't feel his arm anymore. He looked at the arm he was holding Asia in and noticed that his arm wasn't there anymore. He then saw it bleeding on the ground. Freed suddenly howled in pain, dropping his light sword and searching for the culprit. He saw Shirou, a stoic expression on his face and his black sword still bloody.

Asia, now free, scrambled to Issei, who caught her and held her close, glaring at Freed. They also stare in surprise at the stoic Shirou, who doesn't looked faze at just cutting off a human being's arm.

Freed grabbed his missing arm, screaming and cursing at Shirou, falling to the ground.

"YOU FUCKING SHITTY DEVIL SYMPATHIZER!" he roared, grabbing his light sword.

"W-wait, what are you-" Issei said as he watched in horror as Freed amputated his own limb, using the sword's energy to cauterize his wound. With another groan of pain, Freed managed to stand back up. Shirou was actually impressed with that the man was still conscious.

"Y-you haven't won yet," Freed panted. "S-shitty devi-"

Suddenly, a magical circle appears on the floor beside them.

"That pentagram is…" Issei said.

In an explosion of light, the Gremory Peerage appeared.

"Hyoudou-kun, Emiya-san," Kiba greeted, "we're here to help."

"But…" Akeno giggled, "It looks like Emiya-kun has this handled."

"Senpai's strong," Koneko said emotionlessly.

"Issei!" Rias said, checking to see if the boy was alright.

"Everyone!" Issei sighed in relief.

"Now, if Emiya-kun doesn't mind…" Akeno said with a beautiful, yet sadistic smile on her face, "we can deal with him now. Or, maybe he and I can take care of him together!"

'Super S Akeno-san is here,' Issei and Shirou thought.

"Great!" Freed shouted annoyed. "More fucking devils. Welcome to the party!"

He charged at Akeno but is intercepted by both Kiba and Shirou, who easily use their combine strength to send the priest back.

"Attacking just like that?" Kiba said. "That's so ungentlemanly, I bet all the women dislike you."

Freed stuck his tongue at them. "Do I have to introduce myself again? Ask that weak-ass shitty devil over there. I promise you, I'll kill him soon so you should better ask him now."

Kiba and Shirou looked annoyed and the former slashed at Freed with his dual swords.

"Sorry," Kiba said, "I cannot allow you to kill Hyoudou-kun in a place like this."

Freed smiled crazily. "That's really hot! So what is you two's relationship!? Which one is the pitcher and which one is the catcher? Or is that fucking redhead sympathizer involved?

Kiba kicked the weakened exorcist away. "What a vulgar mouth you have. Are you a stray exorcist?"

"WELL SORRY FOR BEING VULGAR!" Freed screamed. "NOW ALL OF YOU STAY STILL SO I CAN RIP YOU TO PIECES."

Akeno and Rias looks pissed off.

"A stray exorcist," Akeno said. "Excommunicated members of the church who were kicked out due to over-zeal in killing. They are a danger to all factions but mostly to us."

Freed shrugged. "Please. Reasoning goes out the window when dealing with you bloodsucking shitty maggots."

Rias glared. "Even if we're devils, we still have rules."

Freed grinned. "FUCK YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT, RIGHT THERE! ONEE-SAN'S STARE! WHAT A KILLLING INTENT! SO GOOD! ALMOST AS GOOD AS THAT OTHER CARROTTOP SYMPATHIZER! I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S SO HARD BETWEEN MY LEGS!

"Enough," Shirou said, ready to end this. He charged one last time at Freed when a barrier appeared around him.

"It's you again," Shirou said, as Raynare teleported behind him.

"Yuma-chan," Issei said.

"Hello, Hero-kun!" Raynare said, a sadistic glare sent at Shirou. "Sorry I can't play but I have to get this one to safety. Enjoy."

Raynare smiles as the room appears in magical light energy. Shirou reacted immediately.

"GET BACK!" he yelled as the devils and Asia huddled together. A bounded field erupted around them, protecting them from the explosion. However, it didn't block the flash of light that blinded them. Once their sight was back, Raynare and Freed were gone, leaving only the rubble of the house to be found.

"They must have set up that trap beforehand," Shirou said. "That false priest did say Asia had set up a trap. Though… considering her nature, she probably had no idea what she was doing."

"Makes sense," Rias said. "But what should our next move be now?"

"BUCHOU!" Issei shouted, holding an unconscious Asia. "Please, let's take Asia back with us!"

"Sorry, Issei," Rias said, a bit coldly. "That girl is the enemy. Also, we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Who knows if those fallen angels will come back again?"

Issei gritted his teeth. "But even if that's the case….. Asia wanted to protect me even after learning I'm a devil. She's… She's my friend!"

Rias had an annoyed look on her face and Shirou had a bored one. The magus coughed loudly, causing all attention to come to him.

"Forgetting someone?" Shirou asked. "I'm not a part of devils or the fallen, a neutral party. I can take the girl and keep her safe. The barriers in my home will definitely keep her safe."

Rias nodded. "That's acceptable. Now, Issei…"

Rias grabbed the boy by the ear and dragged him to a newly created teleportation circle.

"…let's be off."

And the two disappeared in a flash of light.

Shirou looked around at the wreckage. "Can't let anyone find this destruction. I'll have some homunculi repair it when I get home."

Shirou holds Asia's unconscious body and teleports the two to the Emiya manor, where he's immediately greeted by Sella.

"Shirou, welcome home!" she greeted, then noticing the unconscious nun. "Who's you're… friend?"

Shirou sighed.

"It's a long story."

 **And done! Hope you liked this chapter. Took all day to write this one. Anyways, I'll try to update soon. My family is finally back from vacation meaning I have much more time to write. Hopefully. Anyways, please favorite and show me some comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now to respond to the comments.**

 **To superpierce – He wants Utopia for both his personal reasons and to help his mission.**

 **To Astrobot1745, dark-feel, and merendinoemiliano – The reason Shirou didn't just up and kill Freed was because that Freed had mentioned a trap. Shirou had no idea what the trap could have been so he kept a defensive stance, only acting when a life was in danger. He was also fishing for information. Anyways, once the Gremory Peerage arrived and could provide backup, Shirou decided it was time to attack so he did. Unfortunately, Raynare got in the way and quickly teleported away before he could react. Now I get that Freed is literally the worse human being in any reality, along with Shinji Matou and other terrible bastards, but wait for his death for now. I promise I'll kill him eventually.**

 **To Shashenka – I plan on having Nero being Issei's Servant.**

 **To helioscrimson001 – Fine. I'll bring Okita Souji Fate version to meet Okita Souji DxD version.**

 **To merendinoemiliano – Well, I'll definitely include Artoria, Semiramis, Medusa, Tamamo no Mae, Sheba, and Kiyohime. Six girls in total, though Kiyohime is really more of a stalker. There will also be other members of the harem who will only appear every so often (Rin and Luvia). Oh. Many people will have crushes on Shirou.**

 **To – A Rin, Semiramis, and Ishtar combo being would be practical, but I think it would be too complicated. Those three have distinct personalities. Plus, Ishtar's presence will probably piss off Gil, which is why Ishtar will appear much later in the story.**

 **To JosephAllan32 – Servants with great magical abilities and magecraft knowledge will come later. Helena and a bunch of other Servants may make some small cameos and I might make a few Omakes involving Servants and DxD character interactions, though for the latter I can't think of anything. If anyone of you guys have an idea for an omake, just send a PM or leave a comment.**

 **To Paxloria – Let's face it. If Shirou used all his abilities in any of these Fate Stay Night/Highschool DxD fics on Raynare or Freed, they'd be destroyed easily.**

 **Now, onto the chapter.**

Asia Argento was all alone in a dark void, nothing but darkness all around her.

"W-where am I?" she asked herself.

"Where you belong, you witch!" a voice rang out from the darkness.

"That voice!" Asia said. "One of the fathers from the Vatican!"

"This is where a corrupted witch who would heal a devil belongs!" Another voice called out.

"You don't deserve salvation!"

"Don't deserve Heaven!"

"Don't deserve to exist in God's world!"

"False holy maiden!"

"N-no…" Asia protested, tears in her eyes. "That's not true!"

"Oh, but it is," a voice came from behind her. She turned to find Freed Sellzan standing behind her with a wicked grin on his face.

"This is the fate of all who turn from God and help those shitty devils," Freed beamed, as he moved to reveal the corpse from before. Asia gasped, putting her hands over her mouth to keep the screams silent and tears falling.

"No one will accept you," a female voice called from above. Asia turned to see the female fallen angel from before. "The church has forsaken you, and you know those devils will see you as the enemy. But we, the fallen, will give you a chance at redemption, oh former fallen maiden. No one will have to suffer."

The fallen angel descends to the ground. "All we require is that little gift of god you have."

The fallen then thrusted her hand into the nun's chest, ripping out two silver rings, the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing. Asia falls to the ground, blood begins to flow all around her as the fallen disappears.

"W-why?" Asia wondered.

"ASIA!" a familiar voice called. That voice was familiar and warm, full of friendship and kindness.

"Th-that's…"

And Asia woke up with a start, in a cold sweat. The girl looked around to find herself in an unfamiliar environment, a nice Japanese style bedroom. Asia stood up, looking around and exiting the room. Wandering the halls, she found herself in the kitchen. There, a woman with white hair and red eyes was making breakfast. Said woman saw her and smiled.

"Oh, you must be Asia," the woman said in Italian. "I'm Sella. Shirou told me about you."

Asia looked confused. "Who's Shirou?"

Sella blinked then nodded in understanding. "He was that swordsman who helped save you and that devil pervert Issei." When she said Issei's name, it was full of loathing and content.

"Issei," Asia gasped. "Is he okay? Did my healing work?"

Before Sella could reply, a voice came from behind. "Issei is fine. You healed him fully and he's back with his peerage."

Asia turns to find the man who saved her and Issei, the red headed swordsman. He was certainly handsome, with his auburn hair and golden piercing eyes. He smiled at her, causing her to blush a bit.

The swordsman smiled. "Hello, I'm Shirou Emiya. And what's your name?"

Asia blinked, regained her composure, and tried to speak in Japanese. "My name is Asia Argento. Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it. So, shall Sella and I make you breakfast?"

Asia smiled. "S-sure. Thank you, Shirou-sama. Sella-sama."

Sella smiled happily. "You don't have to refer to me with such a title. I am just a lowly maid of the Einzberns. Just Sella-san is fine."

"You seem happy at being called sama though," Shirou rolls his eyes.

Sella turns away with a huff. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Asia, ignoring that last part of the conversation, says, "Okay. Thank you, Sella-san."

As the breakfast was being made, Asia looked around curiously. While this place looks like a normal, family-friendly environment, Asia could sense something strange about this place. Suddenly, the noise of footsteps running down stairs was heard. Asia wondered who it was. Suddenly, three young girls ran through the door.

"Oh," Sella said. "Guten morgen, Illya, Kuro, Miyu."

"Good morning, Sella! Good morning, Onii-chan!"

They were all smiling before seeing the nun, with a surprised look.

"Um, Onii-chan?" Illya asked. "Why is there a nun here?"

"Is this some kind of cosplay?" Kuro asked, a teasing expression on her face. "How kinky."

"I don't think it's anything like that," Miyu said, stoically.

"Oh, hello," Asia said, bowing politely. "I'm Asia Argento. It's nice to meet you all. Shirou-sama let me stay here in my time of need. I'm sorry to be a burden."

The girls blink in surprise at that level of politeness. "Uh, it's okay," Illya assured her.

"Asia, these are my little sisters," Shirou explains. "The one with white hair is Illya. The one with tan skin is Chloe-"

"I prefer Kuro," Kuro smiled.

"-and the black haired one is called Miyu," Shirou finished. "Anyways, everyone, sit down and eat. Breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast?" an unfamiliar voice came from the door. It opened to reveal a beautiful women with purple hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black suit, but it somehow highlighted her stunning body. She also had an air about her, some kind of saintly presence.

Shirou blinked in surprise. "Martha? What are you doing here?"

"Some of the Hundred Face's personalities told me that you had brought an unconscious nun home," Martha explained. "I felt the need to make sure that our master didn't do any lecherous acts."

"When have I ever been lecherous or perverted!?" Shirou protested.

Martha raised her brow. "Please. I know what happens in your bed at night."

Shirou rolled his eyes. "My sex life is none of your business. Anyways, I'm a perfect gentleman and you know it."

Martha smiled, beautifully. "True, you aren't as perverted as most who have harems."

Asia blinked. "Harems?"

"It's not important," Shirou quickly said. "Asia, this is my friend Martha. Martha, this is Asia Argento."

"Lovely to meet you," Martha beamed. "So why did Shirou have to bring you here? Why were you with that fallen priest and those fallen angels?"

"You know about Father Freed and the fallen?" Asia asks in surprise.

"I think everyone who lives in this house has some knowledge of the supernatural, Asia-chan," Shirou smiled, passing a bowl of cream of wheat with mixed jams.

Asia took a bite of the food and was met with an explosion of flavor. She smiled, then looked up at the happy family, the children eating their meal at a fast rate and even Martha nearly losing her saintly nature by indulging in the irresistible meal.

"Onii-chan's food is super yummy, isn't it?" Illya smiled.

Asia nods, happily eating more of the heavenly meal.

"So, Asia-chan," Shirou said, "you were telling us about your relationship with those fallen."

Suddenly, Asia's food, full of flavor and perfection at its finest, turned bland and cold. The nun shrunk, her face showing shame and self-disappointment.

"I-I suppose I should explain from the beginning," Asia said. "I hold the divine power of Twilight Healing, a Sacred Gear forged by God that allows me to heal wounds."

At the mention of God, Martha straightens, intent on listening to this story.

"I had received this power when I turned eight," Asia further explains. "After I was born, my parents abandoned me. It was the orphanage at the church that raised me."

The children winced, each having some experience with being forsaken by their family.

"After the church found out my power, the church treated me as a Saint and I was worshiped."

Shirou narrowed his eyes, remembering similar tales from many holy Heroic Spirits. His own reincarnations has had faced this situation before. None of the tales ended well.

"I used this power to help a lot of sick people, and many were indeed cured because of this. The rumors started to spread everywhere, so People kept coming to the church seeking aid. The church guarded me heavily and treated me well. I'm very grateful to the Almighty God who blessed me with this power that could help others. My heart is filled with appreciation. But since I'm being called a 'saint,' normal people would look at me differently, and I started to feel lonely."

"But one day, I met a mortally wounded devil who was being hunted by an exorcist. I used my power to save that devil. The devil I had saved killed the exorcist and fled. I committed a serious sin for helping a devil."

Asia looked down into her meal, which once had vibrant colors, now only reminded her of blood. The nun refused to look up, convinced this family would only have disgusted looks on their faces.

"The people who called me a saint and worshipped me now in turn called me a demonic girl," Asia continued, wiping tears from her eyes. "Then I was expelled by the church. T-then a fallen angel took me in and-"

She was interrupted by Martha giving Asia a warm embrace. Before she could respond, they were dog piled by the three girls, each with tears in their eyes.

"It's okay, Asia," Martha told her. "You did nothing wrong."

"Yeah," Kuro said. "So don't cry."

Asia, amazed that they didn't reject her, began to shed tears once again, but not tears of sorrow, but of happiness. The five soon got back on their feet.

"Asia," Martha said, "I swear that I'll make things right for you."

Shirou smiled on the happy scene. "Congratulations, Asia-chan. You now have the help of the great Martha. Nothing will stand in your way, now."

"Shirou!" Martha blushed, dismissing the idea. "You make it sound as if I'd wipe out anything that would make her cry! I wouldn't do that!"

"Sure you wouldn't," Shirou teased.

"Um… What does you all mean?" Asia asked.

"Nothing," Martha quickly said. "Shirou, may I speak with you in private?"

 _In another room…_

"So the church is corrupt," Shirou said. "Saw that coming."

"It seems this world isn't so black and white," Martha said. "Even some of His devoted followers have fallen. And that devil boy. The one who's also a pervert. He actually showed her kindness."

"You okay?" Shirou asked. "You said devil without getting that angry look."

"I'm fine," Martha sighed. "I just need to broaden my views a bit. I think I know what I'm gonna do."

"Storm the Vatican and take over the Church?" Shirou asked, with half a mind of doing that himself.

"N-no!" Martha shouted, though the look on her face said she had thought about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shirou rolled his eyes. "Storm the Vatican and 'scold' the Church leaders?"

"No!" Martha yelled automatically, then thought for a moment. "M-maybe… No. Just let me explain."

 _Back with Asia…_

Asia and the children had finally consumed their food, each had a satisfied smile on their face.

"So yummy!" Asia happily cried.

"Yep! Onii-chan's cooking is the best!" Illya beamed.

Shirou then entered the room. "Girls, it's time that we all got to school."

The girls nod, heading out. Shirou turned to Asia and smiled.

"I'll be back after school," he promised. "And I'll bring Issei too."

At the mention of Issei's name, Asia beamed. "Thank the lord I met you, Shirou-sama. Thank you for everything!"

"Don't mention it," Shirou smiled.

As the family left, Asia was feeling happy and relieved that they had welcomed them despite her past.

'Things are looking up,' Asia thought, before looking out the window.

Then she saw something that made her body freeze. She felt like all hope was taken from her. Standing a block away from the window was the fallen angel, Raynare, an evil smirk and expecting look on her face.

 **I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't of the same quality as my other chapters. I guess these kinda scenes aren't really my thing. I guess I'm better at combat scenes than emotional ones. Also, I think I'm a bit rusty in writing stuff. I guess I'm a bit stressed more than usual lately.**

 **On a lighter note, I'd like some help. I plan on using Servants to help train the devils during the whole Riser arc. Pick one of the following classes to help me decide: Archer, Lancer, Caster, Berserker, and Assassin. Also, you can't pick Scathach because she's alive in this universe and I plan on having something… interesting happen involving her, Cu, and Shirou. Don't worry about Saber and Rider. I've got Nero and Martha to do that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys! I'm back! So, since school started I've had less time to write. Hope you don't mind. I'm gonna try to write even with all my work. Now onto comments:**

 **To those who have suggestions with the Servant Trainers – Thank you. I'll keep those suggestions in mind.**

 **To hnh05813 – Oh definitely. This is gonna be fun.**

 **To – Oh, both the Vatican and Raynare are gonna get what's there's. Definitely.**

 **To Paxloria – They both made breakfast but why is that important? Also, it's Raynare, who views humans, even magicians, are weak scum and probably underestimates the house's defenses. Also, she knows Shirou had already arrived at school. Raynare is a really dumb bitch. No one can deny that.**

 **To JoesephAllan32 – You could have picked the Servant for each of the classes I listed. However, it's too late and I've already decided on which ones. Sorry.**

 **To Arc-Angel-Of-Fire – The phone book or something similar. There is only one Emiya family in the city and Issei introduced Raynare to Shirou in the beginning, remember?**

 **To PikaMew1288 – Scathach will come, but it will be the DxD version of Scathach. Also, the Land of Shadows isn't close to the Throne of Heroes. The only reason she was summoned in Fate/Grand Order was because that Goetia destroying the world destroyed the isolated Land of Shadows and subsequently her. Also, to the other comment you posted, she will be killed. That's certain.**

 **Now to start.**

Raynare grinned seeing the frightened face of Asia Argento, walking towards her. The little bitch was taken by that hero-wannabe, that human scum of a mage. After he cut off her wings and blasted her with some sort of holy sword, she managed to get away thanks to her allies. Then when Asia came, Raynare was forced to submit to the nun, having no choice but to be assisted by scum to regrow her wings. It made her sick.

After she was healed up, she and her ally Fallen Angel allies (Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt) recruited a small army of excommunicated exorcists. They were all pieces of trash, not looking for monetary compensation and just willing to kill just for Him. She hated them. They were so expendable, useless. Even her own allies were useless; both Dohnaseek and Kalawarner couldn't even kill that damn brat Issei Hyoudou.

Raynare took another step.

Once she got Asia, she'd steal her Sacred Gear, Twilight healing. Then with that power, she'd get promoted by Lord Azazel and rise through the ranks of the Grigori. She wouldn't have to scrounge around with these idiots.

Raynare took another steps and then a loud alarm came from all angles. Raynare looked around in alarm, not expecting it. Magic circles appears around her and Raynare rose in the air, ready. After a flash of light, ten humanoids, albino and with red eyes, appeared, and each created a shining spear, aiming towards Raynare.

Raynare gritted her teeth. "Damn humans!"

Creating a light spear, Raynare charged the humanoids, but the one she was aiming for simply caught the blade. Twirling his spear, the humanoid's spear was surrounded in light and he stabbed Raynare in the side, the force sending her into a nearby tree.

"W-what the…" Raynare said, surprised by the strength of the humanoids. "This is bad."

With a flap of her wings, she prepared to teleport but two of the humanoids, one female and the other male, raised their hands.

"Dimensionssperre!" they yelled and a surge of magical energy surrounded them. Raynare felt the magic but felt nothing of it. She teleported but was somehow bounced off, landing on the ground.

Raynare coughed blood, and stood up. The humanoids surrounded her, each pointing their blades about ten centimeters away from her face. Raynare, desperate, jumped into the air, spreading her wings to escape through the air.

"I don't think so," a female voice said aloud.

Raynare was suddenly blasted from the sky. Some sort of energy attack had slammed her down. Raynare picked herself up when someone stepped in front of her. Raynare looked up and gasped. This… this human…. She was beautiful. Flawless eyes and beautiful purple hair, she was shrouded in a religious-theme and also seductive garb and held a spear, no it was a cross. But what really surprised Raynare was the power this woman was emitting. It was pure holy power, enough to compare to a higher ranking angel, far stronger than any normal human should have. Raynare knew immediately, she was fucked.

"A-are you with the Church?" Raynare gasped.

The beautiful woman closed her eyes in thought. "No." She opened her eyes and slashed at Raynare. It was only through pure luck that Raynare was able to dodge, but the woman simply made a prayer. Suddenly a blast of light sent Raynare into the ground. Raynare could feel that she could barely move. The fallen angel desperately flapped her wings, trying to escape.

The woman, who Raynare now saw as an Angel of Death, approached her. With a slash from her staff, she slashed one wing off, and with a prayer she annihilated the other. Raynare screamed in pain, falling to the ground, covered in blood, dirt, and feathers. She looked up to see the woman holding the butt of her staff. With a quick motion, she slammed it into Raynare's face and Raynare blacked out.

 _Scene Break_

Martha wiped the blood off her spear. She honestly didn't like senseless slaughter but Martha couldn't deny that this woman didn't deserve it.

"She's still alive, Martha-sama," one of the homunculi, Alois she thought, said. "What shall we do with her?"

Martha sighed. "Bring her to Elizabeth. She's been wanting a fan to listen to her 'music.'"

The homunculi nods and carries the unconscious fallen angel back to the Gardens, where she will be interrogated and subjugated- I mean given the 'honor' of listening to the Lancer Servant Elizabeth Bathory's 'music.'

Martha closed her eyes and used the Master-Servant telepathic link. 'Master,' she communicated. 'We caught one of Fallen Angels trying to kidnap Miss Asia.'

'Really?' Shirou communicated. 'What did you do with her?'

'I gave her to Elizabeth to be interrogated,' Martha replied.

'Good try to get- Wait did you say Elizabeth? Isn't that a bit too cruel?'

Martha shrugged. 'Maybe but she probably deserves it.'

'Understood, I'll alert the Gremory Peerage.'

'There are still Fallen Angels and those 'exorcists' in the city. What's our next move?'

 _Scene Break_

Shirou smiled. 'Don't worry. I'll have someone handle it."

Issei, sitting next to Shirou, noticed the smile. "Something funny?"

Shirou looked at his friend and shook his head. "No, it's just I just got a message."

"Message?" Issei said confused. His friend didn't seem to have done anything except space out.

Shirou nods. "It seems Yuma-san has been taken care of." Shirou kept talk of the magical world secretive but Issei understood what it meant.

"S-she is?" Issei said. "I'll tell Buchou but what about Yuma-san's… friends?"

"Don't worry," Shirou said. "I have someone working on that."

'Isn't that right-'

 _Scene Break_

'-Atalante.'

On the top of a skyscraper, a beautiful young maiden looked down on the city, scouting it out and eyes landing on a certain church. The maiden's eyes narrowed, the cat ears on her head shifted and her tail swirled.

"Understood," Atalante responded, "Master."

Atalante jumped over buildings, looking to land in front of the church. "Huh. I managed to jump across the entire city. New record."

Atalante walked to the church when her cat ears detected movement, incoming projectiles. She jumped back before three light spears struck her location.

"Oh?" one of the Fallen Angels, a male dressed in a suit, said. "A Nekomata?"

"What the hell is something like that doing here?" the second Fallen Angel, a beautiful woman in a trench coat, said.

"Who cares?" the third Fallen exclaimed. This one was much younger than the others and dressed in a Gothic Lolita outfit. "Let's just kill it. Raynare-chan will be back any minute!"

"So you are the Fallen Angels," Atalante said. "I think you have misunderstood who I am. I am-"

"Shut up!" the fallen angel in a trench coat yelled, slashing at her, but Atalante was easily able to both read her movement and dodge the attack. With a single kick, she managed to send the Fallen flying back.

"That attack had barely used half of my strength," Atalante mused. "So you all can easily be beaten by E rank attacks. How… disappointing."

The trench coat Fallen Angel glided and landed on her feet. "D-damn you! Don't underestimate me!"

The male Fallen pulled her back. "Be careful, Kalawarner! She's dangerous!"

Kalawarner nodded and Atalante aimed an arrow at her wings. She released the arrow.

"Look out!" the male yelled, stepping in front of her and creating a magical shield. However, the arrow simply pierced the shield and impaled both Kalawarner's and the male's wings to the Church's wall. The two Fallen screamed in pain.

Atalante looked down at her bow in surprise. She barely pulled it and it released its normal A-rank attack. So it was really was a good idea to have Shakespeare and Edison to turn her bow into a B rank Noble Phantasm. The bow can now fire an A rank attacks even when it wasn't fully drawn.

"Kalawarner! Dohnaseek!" the youngest of them screamed.

"M-mittelt, run!" Dohnaseek groaned.

"No!" she yelled. "I won't abandon you!"

Mittelt snapped her fingers and suddenly the horde of exorcists in the basement arrived, ready to defeat this 'Nekomata.'

Mittelt laughed, a bit crazed. "Now you're in for it! You can't even call for help! Our barriers keep all people from seeing us or communications from being used."

"So no one can see us and you won't be able to contact anyone," Atalante nodded in understanding. "Perfect."

She took two arrows out and Mittelt took a step back in fear. "D-don't screw with us! You can't do anything! Exorcists, kill her!"

The exorcists charged, screaming about the justice of god. Atalante merely closed her eyes.

"With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the Sun god Apollo and the Moon goddess Artemis."

 _Scene Break_

In Greece, more specifically Mount Olympus, a young maiden looked into the distance, a surprise look on her face. The maiden wore a beautiful white dress, had white-bluish hair, and wore red sandals. By her side floated a giant bow, too big to be fired by any ordinary human. This woman was Artemis, goddess of virginity, the Moon, and the hunt.

"You feel that too, right?" a male voice came from beside her. There a man who had black curly hair, wore a chiton, and had beautiful, rare golden eyes. This was Artemis's twin brother, Apollon, the god of Music and Sun. The normally serious god had a look of shock on his face.

Artemis nodded. "T-that force. It's calling upon our blessings for an attack. I-it feels like-"

"When we punished Niobe," Apollon finished.

The two looked towards the East, wondering what exactly it could be.

 _Scene Break_

"I offer this calamity. Phoebus Catastrophe!" Atalante yelled, firing the two arrows into the sky. The exorcists stopped in their tracks as the arrow disappeared, then laughed at the seemingly pointless action.

"What was that supposed to do?" Mittelt laughed, swinging two light spears.

Atalante nearly pointed up.

Suddenly, a sound rang out and all the exorcists looked to the sky, eyes widening. A rain of arrows of light fell down upon them, causing dust and explosions to take place. Once the dust settled, all that could be seen was Atalante, standing in the middle of exorcist corpses and pure destruction. The Archer Servant turned towards Mittelt, who was also unharmed. Mittelt didn't even react, still shocked by the attack.

"I- what?" Mittelt said, then realized Atalante was in front of her. Screaming, she leapt back, only to find herself trapped against a tree. "N-no! Stay away!"

But Atalante just kept on moving toward Mittelt. "I'm under orders not to kill you. Please do not struggle."

With a supersonic chop, the Archer knocked out Mittelt. "Evil as you may be, you are barely a mature Fallen. I do not want to cause you too much pain."

Atalante caught Mittelt in her arms and went to collect the other Fallen, who had fallen unconscious due to blood loss. Looking around, she jumped back to the Hanging Gardens.

 _Scene Break_

After school, Shirou stepped into the ORC building. There Rias sat on the couch in the middle of the room and surrounding her were her peerage.

"Hello, Emiya-kun," Rias greeted with a smile. "I heard you took care of our Fallen Angel problem."

"Hey, Gremory-senpai," Shirou waved. "Yeah, after the mess that happened last night and their 'attack' from this morning, I decided to take a more offensive approach."

"Attack? Is Asia all right?" Issei asked concerned.

"She's fine," Shirou assured him. "In fact, Asia, Martha, you can come in now!"

The doors opened to reveal Asia and Martha. While most weren't concerned about Asia, the sight of Martha made all of the devils uneasy. It was as if the polar opposite of them had appeared, like they could feel how powerful this woman was and how easy it would be for her to destroy them. Issei in particular was actually feeling pain. Instead of his usual fantasies he experienced when normally seeing such a beauty, all that was going on in Issei's head was a voice that wasn't his own screaming its head off. The scream was full of terror and fear, completely terrified of this beautiful stranger. He only returned to his senses when he received a hug from Asia.

"E-emiya-kun," Rias said, trying to keep her composure. "W-who is this?"

"One of my associates," Shirou said. "Her name is Martha and she has great knowledge of both the supernatural and the nature of God and his angels."

This was a half-truth. True, Martha does know about the supernatural and has definitely encountered angels and God, but Shirou refused to mention just what Martha truly was.

"I-I see," Rias sweatdropped. "It is nice to meet you, Martha-san."

Martha merely scoffed and turned away from Rias, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Forgive her," Shirou requested. "Sh-she's difficult to deal with sometimes…."

Martha blinked in surprise. "Since when I'm hard to deal with?"

Shirou ignored the annoyed saint and turned to Rias. "I wanted to deal with her myself, but since she cause you so much trouble…."

Shirou snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared in the center, with the six-point star in its center. In a flash of light, the Fallen Angel Raynare appeared, wrapped in chains. Her clothes were covered in dirt and some blood. Blood could also be seen trickling from her ears. The Fallen looked up at the Gremory Peerage in surprised and looked to the exit, but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Martha, standing there with a simple, stoic expression.

"Yu- No, Raynare," Issei said, clenching his fists. Asia moved behind Issei, a bit frightened.

"So you're giving me this Fallen," Rias said, "and her associates?"

"They're currently in my custody," Shirou replied. "I can summon them afterwards, but I thought Raynare would take priority, being a bit more… personal."

Rias nods in understanding, then turning to Issei. "Issei, this woman was the one who lied and betrayed you. Thus, it is only right that you decide her fate."

Issei nods and steps forward. Raynare instantly had him within her sights and in an instant, she appeared under her 'Yuuma' disguise.

"I-Issei," 'Yuuma' pleaded, "don't let them kill me. You can't!"

Issei stops, unable to take his eyes off his ex-girlfriend's face. He closes his eyes in thought, then gazes at 'Yuuma,' and then to Asia. He looks at Shirou, a determined look in his eye. The magus only nods in understanding.

"You're right," Issei said and a look of relief and triumph appears on 'Yuuma's' face. "I can't let them kill you."

"Thank you, Issei-kun!" 'Yuuma' squealed. "Thank-"

"I have to do it," Issei calmly told her.

'Yuuma's' face lost all signs of hope and she quickly reverted to her true form, an angry snarl on her face. "You'll what?! Kill me!? You!? A mere reincarnated devil?! No! I refuse! I, THE GREAT RAYNARE, WILL NEVER BE KILLED BY SOME NOBODY DEVIL WITH A SHITTY SACRED GEAR! I-"

"Shitty?" Shirou inquired. "I'd hardly call the Boosted Gear a shitty Sacred Gear."

Everyone, sans Martha, looked at Shirou in surprise and the room grew quiet. The group then looked at Issei's left arm. Then in an instant, that silence was destroyed.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"That was quite loud…." Shirou said, covering his ears.

"Emiya-kun!" Rias yelled. "What do you mean it's the Boosted Gear?! Is it really the Longinus Class?!"

"It would be easier to show you," Shirou said. "Martha."

Martha responded to his orders and walked over to Issei, causing Raynare to flinch when she got close.

"Devil," Martha said, "please give me your left hand and summon your Sacred Gear."

Confused and a tad scared of this woman, Issei slowly showed her his hand, summoning his Sacred Gear in the process, still in its Twice Critical form. Martha merely placed her hand on the gauntlet and pain filled Issei, as if his entire being was rejecting Martha's touch. But as he felt this pain, he felt something, some great power rise from deep within him. The Sacred Gear began morphing, becoming more dragon-like and covering more of his arm.

"U-unreal…." Raynare said.

Rias had a gleeful grin on her face, overjoyed by her find. "A Longinus class… I never would have guessed!"

Raynare looked around, desperately. Seeing no possible way out, she looks at Issei again. "I-it's not my fault! Azazel! He did this! He told me to kill y-"

"Lying again?" Martha snapped, causing Raynare to flinch again. "Did you forget the information you gave to Elizabeth? You didn't have to kill Issei or try to steal Asia's Sacred Gear. You merely decided that they would be easier for you to just kill the humans."

Issei narrowed his eyes, a look of determination in his eyes. Raynare fell to her knees, broken and giving up. Shirou summoned a new sword, one emitting demonic flames, and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Shirou," Issei said, moving the blade up and preparing to strike. "Goodbye, Yuuma."

He slashed Raynare and the magical flames consumed her, leaving nothing left but a pile of ashes. The Gremory Peerage gave a look of approval and Asia closed her eyes, silently praying to herself.

Issei turns back to Shirou, handing him back the sword. "Thanks for the sword, Shirou. Where'd you get this sword?"

"Oh," Shirou replied, "I got it from just an old, dead demon."

Of course that 'old, dead demon' was actually Surtr, the greatest of the Norse fire demons, but they didn't need to know that.

"Anyways," Shirou said, changing the subject and snapping his fingers, "what do you want to do with these guys?"

Suddenly, the three Fallen Angels appeared, looking broken. Shirou had told them the info he had Elizabeth get from Raynare and now they knew they were outcasts in the Fallen Angel ranks, because Raynare had used them for her own purposes.

Rias looked at them in thought. "Well, technically they didn't do anything wrong…." She sighs. "I guess I have no choice. I'll let you decide their fate."

Shirou smiled. "Thank you, Rias-senpai."

Martha walked towards the Fallen, giving them her hand. "Come, I will take you back."

They looked up and Mittelt reluctantly took her hand. Once they made contact, Mittelt is consumed in brilliant light, blinding everyone, even Shirou. Once the light faded, Mittelt's black wings had become pure white. Everyone stared in shock.

"W-wha-wha?" everyone muttered, unable to comprehend it.

"Uh…" Shirou said nervously, "thanks for giving me them, Rias-senpai! Issei, I promise that I'll help you master your Sacred Gear later. Bye!"

"Wait, Emiya-kun!" Rias cried as Shirou teleports him, Asia, Martha, and the shocked Fallen away.

Shirou disappears and the Gremory Peerage just stares silently. Rias breaks the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

 **And done and I'm hurting from all my work. Again, sorry it took so long. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone! Mythmaker258 here and back in action. Sorry that all my updates have been infrequent but I've been really busy. So anyways, onto the comments:**

 **To – I've been thinking of rewriting the Fate/Stay Night Percy Jackson crossover fic I have on Wattpad. Also, this chapter should focus more on Servants than DxD.**

 **To superpierce – Well it just came to me. Martha does have the Miracle skill and is basically a Saint of saints, having met Jesus himself. Her purifying a fallen angel and returning it to its former angel self was just something I came up with on the fly.**

 **To merendinoemiliano – Thank you**

 **To Saberfang Orcalodon – It isn't something most Servants can do. Martha just has a ridiculous amount of ability for it because of her powers, knowledge, and abilities.**

 **To Leafeon12 – Well with all the Fate/Highschool DxD fics there are, I wanted to make it a bit original. I'm glad I didn't disappoint.**

 **To TorstenL – Actually, that problem is going to be addressed in this very chapter. Please ready to find out.**

 **To eguito814 – I know. I actually find the idea cute.**

 **To the guest who told me I suck – Well, think of it from this point of view: Shirou is in an alternate world and has summoned/created an army of several different types of superhuman beings: Servants, homunculi, golems, automata, etc. He has an army but he doesn't truly know what's out there, all he knows is that there are gods. Gods which to him might be the same as those Divine Spirits from his world. Right now, the unknown is dangerous and he's using the Gremory Peerage to divert attention away from him. However, due to his own altruistic nature, he is still helping those who need to be helped, like Asia.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, Asia not turning into a devil was my plan. I have… alternate plans for her.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

Semiramis merely sits on a bench, quietly reading a book. She was waiting for her Master to return. Her Master…. What an interesting man. He managed to help her see the memories of her alternate incarnations as a Servant. And it turned out, he was her Master in some alternate timeline, or at least an incarnation. A Heroic Spirit that has been reincarnated. That alone should be impossible… but not unheard of. The Caster Servant Prelati has had reincarnations, despite being a Heroic Spirit.

Semiramis sighs. She didn't understand it at all. Shirou Emiya, Shirou Kotomine, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, Solomon, Siegfried, whatever her Master's True Name is, she was however intrigued. While completely insane, her Master was definitely an interesting one.

"Something wrong?"

Semiramis turned around to see an adult female, a woman with blonde hair and dazzling emerald green eyes. She was dressed in casual clothes, different than her usual set of armor. This was the Lancer Servant Arturia Pendragon, King of Camelot and Wielder of the Holy Sword of the Planet.

The empress shook her head. "No, I'm merely thinking of our Master. He wishes to save this world, but why? He has power, skill, and us, Servants. I simply don't understand his naïve wish."

Arturia closed her eyes, the king in thought. "As you know, I am different from other Servants. While they have long since passed, I am still alive and retain my memories throughout a certain universe's Holy Grail War. It's through those detestable sticks that I have regained memories of alternate timelines.

"I've known Shirou in many different timelines. Some good, others bad. But he's simply always been like this. A man who merely wishes to protect others and keep his loved ones safe. He lacks the basic fundamentals of what makes a human, that is to say, self-preservation and selfishness. He was a tool of the world. From what I've gathered from the others, that is true for all his reincarnations."

"A tool of the world," Semiramis repeated. "To be forever used by the World, to fix its mistakes. What a horrible existence." She closes her eyes. "And above all that, after all the fools who have sought salvation, Shirou is closest to actually coming up with a satisfying conclusion. Wise men and Messiahs have tried to think of a way but in the end, some man who barely functions as a human being will figure it out."

"After a few centuries," Arturia said. "Even the Moon Cell's calculations will take time, especially with a wish such as that."

"I suppose so," Semiramis said, closing her book.

"There is one more thing I'd wish to talk about," Arturia stated.

"Oh," Semiramis asked intrigued. "And whatever could that mean?"

Arturia's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Will you betray him?"

Semiramis looks up at the heavens, supposedly occupied by the angels of this world. "An interesting question. What will do if I answer yes?"

"Kill you, obviously."

"Obviously," Semiramis smiles. "No. I do not wish to betray him. In all my time as a Heroic Spirit, he was the one, the one who asked me for my strength and intellect, rather than my beauty. He believed in an old poisoner, can you believe it?"

Arturia smiles, her expression becoming soft. "That's just who Shirou is."

"I suppose so…." Semiramis trails off and is sent a message from their Master. "It seems Master is in need of some transportation."

"Then we must meet him," Arturia said, extending her hand to the empress. "Shall we?"

The empress blinked in surprise at the actions of the king, but then soon smiled. She took her hand.

 _Scene Break_

Shirou collapsed onto his office chair, mentally exhausted. After the meeting with the Gremory Peerage, Shirou had explained what had happened: how Raynare had been executed and Martha had transformed a Fallen Angel back into its former pure state.

"That was an ordeal," he proclaimed.

"Shirou," Arturia chastised. "That is no way for a leader to behave."

Shirou groans and looks up, smiling at the figure of his beloved Lancer. "I suppose your right. But even you must admit that the situation has become disastrous."

"He's right, you know," Semiramis said. "Martha purifying that Fallen Angel will have great consequences."

"I didn't mean to," Martha protested. "I merely felt pity for the child!"

"Well that pity has put our secrecy in danger!" Semiramis snapped. "Who knows what the gods are capable of, and if they discover that Shirou has been resurrecting heroes, villains, Messiahs, magicians, and even gods of the past, who knows what that will bring."  
"Semiramis is right," Arturia said. "The worse-case scenario is a war that we might not be able to win. We have observed the Devil faction and the Fallen Angel faction but we lack any accounts on what other mythos are here."

"Anonymity is our best weapon," Shirou agreed. "So until the war council can fully meet, what do you all suggest be our plan?"

Semiramis thought. "This may be a bit crude, but it may be just simpler to enact traditional magus doctrine, kill all the witnesses."

Shirou shakes his head. "No. Not only is it immoral but it's also flawed. We've already revealed ourselves to the devils Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, heirs to apparently important clans of the Devil race. We'll have to act carefully." He stands up and heads towards the door.

Arturia blinks. "Shirou, where are you going?"

"We've got three people sitting outside who will now need to be briefed about the Servants," Shirou explained.

"Don't forget Asia," Martha reminded.

"Her too," Shirou said, leaving. There he found the four, surrounded by a guard of golems.

"You're dismissed," Shirou explained and the golems nodded, leaving them alone, but still in earshot.

"M-Mr. Shirou," Asia stuttered. "What is this place?"

"Yeah, what she said," Dohnaseek muttered, nervously.

"And how, how did that woman…" Mittelt points at her now white wings.

Shirou pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "This might take a while to explain," he said. "Now where to begin…"

One conversation later….

"I-impossible," the Fallen Angels muttered.

"Miss Martha is the Saint Martha of Bethany?" Asia sounds like she's about to faint. "The one who worked directly with the Lord?"

Shirou winced. "I know that this might be a little overwhelming-"

"THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" Kalawarner yelled. "YOU JUST TOLD US YOU HAD RESURRECTED HUNDREDS OF HEROES TO DO YOUR BIDDING!"

"Hey, they're being paid!" Shirou protested.

"Paid?" Dohnaseek asked. "How exactly?"

Shirou sighs. "Follow me."

He leaves through another door, with the golems parting for his way. Timidly, the Fallen Angels and Asia follow him, looking nervously around them. They passed a couple of the strangest beings along the way: a couple of knights, a strange devil like man, and more. The Fallen Angels each felt the power these figures possessed, at least the same as that Nekomata archer, and they were terrified.

At last, they found themselves in a giant room, circular and dark. Lines flowing magical energy shined all around the room. In the center stood a blonde girl wearing armor and reading a clipboard. They all felt it. The powerful holy aura coming from the woman, comparable to even Martha. The woman looked up.

"Oh, hello, Master," she greeted.

"Jeanne," Shirou nodded. "What's the next on the list?"

Jeanne reads the clipboard. "It's-"

"Wait," Asia interrupts, "I'm sorry, Mr. Shirou, but when you say Jeanne…."

"DO YOU MEAN JEANNE D'ARC, THE MAIDEN OF ORLEANS?" The Fallen Angels shout in shock.

Jeanne blinks, noticing the four newcomers. "This is a surprise. You brought outsiders?"

Shirou nods. "Yes, they're from the Christian mythos, an excommunicated nun, a former Fallen Angel, and two current Fallen Angels. And yes, Asia, that is Jeanne d'Arc. One of my Ruler Servants who help me administer the Servants."

They all gape at her. First Martha, now Jeanne. What's next, David? Solomon? Saint George?

Jeanne smiles. "It is lovely to meet you all." Her gentle smile puts them all at ease, as if just that simple thing assures that everything will be alright.

Jeanne coughs. "In any case," she said, getting back on track, "the next client is Saber Caesar, along with Assassin Cleopatra."

Doors on the other side of the room opens and a large, chubby man enters the room along with a beautiful women in black leather. Following them were more of these Servants, who were here to watch. The Servants filled the surrounding area, silent, while the chubby man and the woman in leather stepped up towards the center. Martha also came into the room and approached them.

"What's happening?" Mittelt asked, as they all went to the back of the room.

Martha smiled. "Master Emiya is paying debts. In exchange for their services, he works to try to grant our greatest wish, within reason."

"Granting wishes?" Asia asked. "Mister Shirou can do that?"

Martha shrugged. "He can do some things, but even he has his limitations. He's kinda like the devils in that regard but ultimately, he's much more proficient in his wish granting and lenient on what we pay for it, just some loyalty."

"A-amazing…" Asia stared at the red headed magus. Soon, all eyes were on the Master of the Servant Faction.

"Hello, Cleopatra, Caesar," Shirou greeted, bowing. The two give a small bow in respect.

"Hello, Master," Caesar greeted.

"You know what we wish for?" Cleopatra asked.

Shirou nods. "The resurrection of your son is the key to your wish…."

"But is that possible?" Caesar asked. "He doesn't fit into any Servant classes."

Shirou thinks for a moment, then has an idea. He looks towards the crowd. "Shakespeare, can you come here for a moment?"

A brown haired man with a goatee stepped forward, dressed in refined Medieval-esque clothing. He had an aura of scheming and curiosity to him, and a cunning glint was in his eyes. He bowed.

"What can I do for you, my Master?" Shakespeare asked.

"Combine the powers of your Noble Phantasm and Gardens," Shirou ordered. "That should allow you to summon a Classless Servant, correct?"

Shakespeare nods with a knowing smirk. "Indeed. Truly, thou truly have an impressive reservoir of creativity and knowledge."

Shirou rolled his eyes at the attempt of flattery. "Please, just summon the boy."

Shakespeare bows and takes out his book, the Noble Phantasm First Folio. The book's power began to connect with the territory, and power surged throughout the Gardens. In a flash of light, a young boy, barely older than 17, manifested. He was dressed in a Roman Toga, but was garbed in Egyptian jewelry.

Caesar and Cleopatra looked silently at the boy, tears of joy falling down their face.

"M-mother…?" the boy rasped, shocked. "F-fa- Caesar."

Cleopatra walks towards Caesarion, putting a hand on his cheek. "My son…. Welcome back." She embraces him.

Caesar rushes towards them with remarkable speeds, much more than a fat man should. He tackles the two, hugging them tightly. "I-I'm so glad you're here, my son."

Caesarion looked at Caesar, in a bit of shock. "Um… Caesar-"

"Just call me Father," Caesar smiled happily.

"-Father," Caesarion rectified, "um… why are you… fat?"

Cleopatra laughed as Caesar blushed. They continued their hug for a little bit more, with Caesar trying to get his composure back. "Blame my Spirit Graph or something. Anyways, we have much to discuss. Let's go."

With the wish being granted, the other Servants left, leaving only Martha, Shirou, the Fallen, and Asia in the room, the residents of this world looking at Shirou with amazement.

"Amazing…" Dohnaseek muttered, with similar praises coming from the others.

Shirou sheepishly smiles and scratches the back of his head. "It's nothing really. It's Shakespeare and Semiramis doing all the work…."

"It's not that, Mr. Shirou," Asia said. "It's the fact that you have all these heroes loyal to you."

Shirou shrugs. "Not all of them are as loyal as you make them out to be."

"But, Emiya-sama," Mittelt said, "what will happen to us?"

Shirou turns to Martha, who nods. She approaches Kalawarner and Dohnaseek, who both flinch. She kindly outstretches her hands, giving a beautiful smile that calmed their nerves. They take her hand nervously, and in a flash of light, they become pure Angels again.

"Unreal…" Kalawarner said, looking at her wings in shock.

"I would never have believed it…" Dohnaseek agreed.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Mittelt interrupted.

Shirou turns towards her, a serious expression on his face. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to just go back to neither Heaven nor the Grigori," he said, causing the three former Fallen to frown. "I simply want to remain unknown to the other factions for the time being. I hope you all can respect that."

They nod, along with Asia, who is watching the conversation with pure curiosity.

"We understand," Dohnaseek replied, "but you cannot expect us to merely stay in this palace forever."

"Which is why I'm going to keep you occupied," Shirou explained. "I'm going to give you each jobs, varying from combat to just some ordinary housework. You'll also be taught occasionally by our teaching Servants."

"But, Mr. Emiya," Asia timidly said.

"Call me Shirou, Asia," Shirou kindly told her.

"Shirou," Asia corrected, "What's going to happen to me?"

Shirou sighs. "Someone decided to take you in."

"Take me in," Asia blinked. "Who?"

Suddenly, a white haired woman wearing a unique dress materialized in the middle of the room, grabbing Asia and giving her a giant hug.

"AAAAHHHH! SHE'S SO CUTE! THANK YOU, SHIROU!" the woman cried.

"She's not a pet, mother," Shirou reminded her, causing his mother to puff her cheeks in protest.

"I know that!" she says, before turning to Asia. "Forgive me. I am Irisviel von Einzbern, Shirou's mother. I've heard about your past and volunteered to take you in. From now on, you're a part of the family!"

"F-family?!" Asia repeats in shock.

"Best to just go with it," Shirou said, a defeated look on her face. "Once she gets her mind on something, nothing can stop her."

Asia blinks, a bit overwhelmed by all of this. However, she soon smiles.

"Thank you," Asia said, "mom…."

 **And done! I know this isn't my best work but I'm really, really tired. Like stupid tired. Anyways, if you're wondering how powerful the Servant Faction is compared to the other factions, well they have some of the best warriors but their numbers are much less than the armies of Heaven or the Grigori. Think of them like the Ainz Ool Gown guild from Overlord, except a bit less powerful. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think of it. Please comment. Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Hope you all had a happy holidays. So sorry I've been gone so long. It's just that I've had a long, long, long month. Really, though, I've been busy with all sorts of crap. But that's not what you all came to hear… see… whatever. Anyways, I think I'll start with a response to the comments:**

 **To hnh058513 – I plan on revealing it to them later. Be assured, I will try to make it as comedic as possible.**

 **To Peroroncino – I'm taking some classes that are way above my age's usual grade level and I have to study extra hard to make up for it. Also, a family member recently got a broken leg so I have to step up in chores and daily duties around the house.**

 **To dark knight discord – Thanks. I try.**

 **To superpierce – Lovely theory. Really. Just absolutely amazing. I came up with something similar. Anyways, that would explain the Saber-faces, as the soul alters the body to make them appear similar.**

 **To Hyaenodon - Don't worry. I know my stuff. I know some of the limits of Servants, but I also know how powerful the Servants themselves are as well, with some being able to easily take on higher level entities (King Hassan, Gilgamesh (I use Caster Gil in this fic), Shirou (since I imbued him with Solomon as well)). However, at the moment, if the total DxD world decided to go against Shirou and his Servant Faction, they'd probably live, which is why Shirou is laying it low for now, doing some work for Rias. Also, I predict major fanboying/fangirling from the DxD descendants meeting their Fate version ancestors. And shock from the others. Personally, I want to see the Monkey King and Bikou meeting Xuanzang, or Indra reuniting with Karna and Arjuna. By the way, how do you think the DxD world would react if I summoned Saver? Kinda excites me.**

 **To Leafeon12 – It was sweet wasn't it?**

 **To merendinoemiliano – Thanks for not being a total troll about what I chose. It was just something I thought of that would be fun. And thanks. Caesar and Cleo are a cute couple, though I've made a theory on why Caesar appears as a fat guy.**

 **To Paxloria – I pictured their expressions when writing it. It's all priceless.**

 **To captain Orion Zete – It was a joke, but their power level is formidable.**

 **To FinzDragzer – And don't forget some extremely powerful anti-unit Noble Phantasms that could mean instant death.**

 **To darthwolf – Thanks. I like surprising my readers. Also, I don't plan on actively using Shirou during the Riser arc. Instead, I have a different plan that makes me smile. (Gives evil, scary smile.) Also, in the Kokabiel Arc, I have plans for Excalibur. Trust me, it will be destroyed.**

 **To LastPenis – Good point.**

 **To Sage Rikudo – Thank you. I'll try to satisfy you, along with all my readers.**

 **To the Guest who posted on November 21 – Sorry. I'll really try to post more stuff.**

 **Now time to start the fic!**

"Asia!" Shirou shouted. "Time for school!"

Asia gave a shriek, stumbling out of her room, having gotten dressed mere moments ago.

"I'm coming!"

She stumbled into the kitchen, where Shirou was calmly eating a slice of toast. "I made you some breakfast. Eat fast."

Asia turned towards the table to find a buffet of all sorts of dishes: scrambled eggs, smoked salmon, bagels, freshly made bread, fresh berries, cereals, and many more. Asia didn't know what to start with first.

Once she finally chose her breakfast, she sat down with Shirou. As she began eating, Shirou began to talk to her.

"I had already prepared the school to accept you as a student," he explained. "A little hypnotism here, a little forgery there. Nothing much."

"Thank you, Shirou-san," Asia said in Japanese.

Shirou sighed. "Your Japanese is getting better but please, call me nii-san, onii-chan, or something like that. We are siblings now."

"Oh, of course, um… nii-san," Asia corrected herself. "So where are Irisv- I mean, Oka-san?"

Shirou read the newspaper. "She and the old man are doing some business in town today. And the girls are already heading to school. They said something about meeting some friends."

Asia nods in understanding.

"Personally," Shirou said, "I tend to go to school early in the morning to help out with things, but since it's your first day, I thought I'd walk you to school and give you a tour."

"Thank you, nii-san," Asia beamed. "D-do you think I'll see Issei?"

A dark look appears on Shirou's face. "Yes, but Asia…. If he does something you don't like, tell me immediately. You understand?"

She nods, not understanding why Issei would ever do something like that.

Shirou's dark look faded, replaced by a kind smile. "In any case, eat your breakfast, or we'll be late for school."

 _Scene Break_

"Class, allow me to introduce, Argento Asia," the teacher said, waving the nun in.

"Hello, I'm Asia Argento," Asia bowed. "Please take care of me."

The class instantly became a torrent of whispers, the boys talking about how cute she is and the girls wondering what she's like.

"Settle down, class," the teacher said, waving a hand in warning. "Asia, you can sit there. There's an open seat next to Hyoudou and your brother."

The word brother caused the previous torrent of whispers to become a tsunami, as the only seat next to Issei that was open was also between Shirou.

"She's my adopted sister," Shirou explained, sensing their confusion. Unfortunately, this further increased the whispers and gossip, while at the same time causing some boys to glare at Shirou. Issei in particular fell out of his chair when he heard the news.

"She's your what?!" the class shouted, deafening some neighboring classrooms in the process.

"Settle down!" the teacher shouted, trying to regain control of the situation. "You all can gossip later. For now, let's get ready to study."

"Explain," Issei demanded in a low whisper to Shirou.

"After class," the magus replied.

 _Scene Break_

"So you turned the Fallen Angels back into Angels, recruited them to serve you, and adopted Asia into your family?" Issei summarized. After class, they were talking quietly in the hallway, with Shirou making sure no one could hear them. "Seriously?"

Shirou nods. "The whole Fallen Angel thing was an accident and my mom wanted to adopt Asia. My mom is… let's say eccentric."

"Buchou is still pissed at you," Issei reported. "After that lady purified that Fallen Angel and then you all suddenly teleported away, she was raving about you for the rest of the evening."

"That's… expected," Shirou smiled awkwardly. "Tell her I'm sorry?"

"Tell me that to my face, Emiya-kun."

The boys turned to find Rias and Akeno standing, both smiling. However, Rias's smile showed she was pissed off, while Akeno's said that she was highly amused.

"Gremory-senpai," Shirou said. "I didn't hear you."

"Oh? First you ditch me, then you ignore me?" Rias said, a little too loudly. "How cruel, Emiya-kun."

Onlookers had begun to flock towards them, whispering. Shirou understood this instantly.

'Well,' he thought, 'two can play at this game.'

"Well you see, Gremory-senpai," Shirou said, playing innocent, "I was uncomfortable with what you were asking last night. I mean… what you wanted me to do…."

"It was a perfectly reasonable thing to ask for," Rias interjected.

"I wasn't comfortable with doing _that_ ," Shirou said, putting emphasis on that. "Please respect my wishes."

The whispers had increased so that Rias began to notice. Akeno, meanwhile, was on the verge of breaking out into laughter. Rias blushed when she began to listen to the rumors. She grabbed Shirou by the wrist and quickly ran.

"Akeno, grab Issei!" she shouted, her face as red as her hair. "Bring him to the club room!"

As soon as the redhead devil was out of earshot, Akeno fell to the ground, laughing. Issei, however, was just staring, not sure what to make of the scene that just took place.

 _Scene Break_

"And that's what happened," Shirou explained.

"So, your friend was some sort of priest with some strange ability," Rias said, "that let her purify Fallen Angels, and we have never heard of her before?"

"She's a… traveler," Shirou lied. "She tends to travel a lot from place to place. My family met her during my parents' own trips."

"I see," Rias said, crossing her arms. Shirou could tell she didn't believe him but he made it adamant she wouldn't get any more information.

Suddenly, the doors to the club room opened and in came the Gremory Peerage, along with Asia and Sona's peerage...

"You guys are here," Rias said. "Good. Now we can begin."

"Why is Asia here?" Shirou asked.

"She said that she wanted to follow Issei," Kiba explained.

"Am I really worth your whole peerage and Shitori-san's peerage, Gremory-san?" Shirou mused.

"Don't be silly, Emiya-kun," Rias waved him off and smiled. "Today's just a special occasion."

"Special occasion?" Shirou, Asia, Issei, and Sona's pawn, Saji, asked.

Sona nodded. "Today is the day when you get your familiars," she explained.

"Familiars," Issei asked, still not understanding.

Rias then snapped her fingers and a bat appeared. The bat flew around, suddenly transforming into a woman with a puff of smoke.

"It's you!" Issei pointed. "The lady who gave me Rias's flier!"

"Familiars are what we Devils use to do chores and other things," Rias explained. "Some have the ability to change form, while others have more mystical abilities."

The Gremory Peerage then show off their familiars: a small demon appears in Akeno's arms, a small bird appeared on Kiba's shoulder, and a small cat appears in Koneko's.

"Oh, so cute!" Asia squealed as she petted Koneko's familiar. "What's his name?"

"Shiro," Koneko answered passively, the name causing everyone to blink.

"You named your familiar after Shirou?" Issei scratched his head.

"No, perv," Koneko snapped, her face still lacking emotion. "I named him before I met Shirou-senpai."

Rias coughs, getting their attention. "In any case, you both are here to help us decide something. The place where we get familiars is opened tonight but Sona and I were arguing about whose peerage should go."

"So you want us to decide for you," Shirou predicted. "I see. Mind if I talk with Asia for a moment."

Rias nods and with that confirmation, Shirou and Asia began whispering to each other for a few minutes. Finally, Shirou turned towards Rias.

"We think the both of you should go," Shirou said, surprising the two Devil Kings. "But we get to come with you both. Sound fair?"

The Devil Kings sighed and agreed.

"I suppose that's acceptable," Rias said.

"Agreed," Sona said, smiling. "Certainly beats our original idea of having a competition."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Shirou asked. "Let's go."

 _Scene Break_

They arrived at the familiar forest through the devils' teleportation spell.

"Uh, so where are we?" Issei asked.

"A magical forest where the familiars live," Akeno responded.

"Don't be nervous, this is where we came to get ours too," Kiba said

"Looks creepy," Saji said.

"Why is the sky red?" Shirou asked, curious.

"That's the result of the magic used on the forest," Sona's Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, said. "Something to draw and keep the magical creatures in."

"Oh, like a zoo," Asia realized.

"More like a magical pet shop," one of Sona's Knights, Tomoe Meguri, replied. "Many familiars are kept here."

"HEY! DON'T CALL MY HOME A PET SHOP!"

A loud voice yells at them from above. They look up to see an odd old man in shorts.

"Who's that?" Shirou asked.

"The name's Zatouji," the old man yelled, "master of the familiar forest!"

"He's a Devil-in-training from Madara Town," Sona explains. "He specializes in familiars and seeks to become a Familiar Master, so he's best for acting as our guide."

"That's right, and tonight we have quite the selection, kids," he yelled. He jumps down to them. "Now how can I help you?"

"Um… do you have any hot familiars with really big-" Issei was stopped by Shirou, who slammed Tora-Shinai into his face.

"Stop that," the magus ordered.

"Ouch," Issei winced as Asia began to check on him. "What was that for, Shirou?!"

"You know exactly what it was for," Shirou replied.

"Thanks," Zatouji and some of the female devils said to Shirou.

"Anyways," Zatouji said, "you all should find a familiar that matches your personality, not the best body."

"I actually have something in mind for Issei's familiar," Rias said.

"Really, what?" Issei asked excitedly, desperately hoping it would be sexy.

"A Nine-Headed Hydra," Rias said. "A serpentine beast that even Devils fear, with extremely potent poisons, an immortal body, and duplicating heads. They usually kill their masters but as the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei stands more of a chance taming it."

Issei groaned at the thought of having such a pet while Shirou pauses to think.

'I'm pretty sure Semiramis has about eighteen Hydras summoned through her magecraft,' Shirou remembers. 'Maybe I should check the zoo out again later….'

They head towards the first stop, a large lake. Shirou could sense all sorts of magical energies in it.

"This lake is the home to a couple of water sprites," Zatouji said, "otherwise known as Undines."

Saji and Issei were excited, picturing beautiful women wearing wet, see-through clothing. Unfortunately, due to Shirou's keen eyesight, he could see what the Undine looked like underwater. He tried not to smirk.

The water began to shine, signaling the Undine's approach. Issei and Saji were at the edge of their seat. Then comes the reveal of the Undine, a giant bodybuilder in a pink toga, and the boys begin to cry.

"What the hell?!" Issei yelled. "A body builder?"

"He looks like he could pick me up and break me in two!" Saji complained.

"That's kind of the point," Zatouji deadpanned. "They're meant to protect you. Also, that Undine is female."

Issei collapses in defeat, while Saji says no way for the both of them. Afterwards, they begin looking for other familiars and Asia was trying to defend the Undine, saying she probably had a kind soul. Shirou, bored and a tad disappointed in what was essentially pet shopping, decided to venture out on his own. As he walked through the forest, he sensed a vast source of magical energy. Curious, the magus approached it.

"Now that's interesting," Shirou said. "What could this-"

The nearby bushes begin rustling and something darts out, at high speeds. It races towards Shirou, who's caught unprepared. It jumps, aiming for his neck.

"FOU!" a small squirrel-like creature shouts, as it lands on Shirou and snuggles close.

"T-this is…." Shirou stammered, armed with knowledge on his alternate selves.

Cath Palug. That was the name of this creature. The familiar of Merlin and alternate self of Primate Murder, a beast of Alaya and Dead Apostle Ancestor whose role was to slaughter mankind.

"B-but this can't be the alternate of my universe's Cath Palug, can it?" Shirou wonders. "You do look similar."

"Oh, Emiya-kun, where did you go?" The Peerages and Asia had begun calling out to him.

"Uh, coming!" he shouted back, running towards them. What he first noticed was that Asia was now holding a small dragon, which hissed at Cath Palug.

"Nii-san, look!" Asia said happily. "This is Rassei!"

But before Shirou could respond, the others took notice of Cath Palug.

"Oh," Zatouji said. "Never seen that before."

"What is it?" Issei asked.

"No idea," Kiba replied.

"Cute," Koneko said.

"She's right, it's adorable!" said Sona's Rook Tsubasa Yura.

And with that, the girls begin to swarm Cath Palug, trying to pet him.

"His fur is so soft!" Tomoe said.

"And it's so cute!" Asia squealed.

"So what kind of creature do you think he is?" Akeno asked.

"I think he's a Cath Palug," Shirou said.

"The same familiar as the magician Merlin?" Zatouji asked, shocked. "That's much more rare than the sprite dragon that young lady got."

"So what's his name?" Momo Hanakai, Sona's Bishop, asked.

"I think I'll call him Fou," Shirou said, remembering what Cath Palug was called in his universe.

"That's a cute name, right, Fou-kun!" Reya Kusaka, Sona's other Bishop, beamed as she tried to pet Cath Palug. The poor thing was desperate to try not to be petted to death by the adoring devils.

"Alright, so Asia and Shirou got familiars now?" Issei complained, a bit annoyed and tired of this.

"They didn't even come to get familiars!" Saji agreed.

"The familiars chose them," Zatouji shrugged. "Not my fault you two can't seem to find a break."

Suddenly, the boys were alerted by the shrieks of the girls. Slime had suddenly fallen from the trees, landing on them and dissolving their clothing.

"Oh, what the hell?!" Shirou shouted, covering his eyes. Kiba followed Shirou's lead while Saji and Issei began to nosebleed from the sight. The girls meanwhile began to moan from the slime's movements.

"It's Green Slime!" Kiba said, trying not to look at his fellow Devils getting stripped. He got out his sword.

Rias did her best to cover her best, as did most of the others. Akeno, however….

"It's burning my clothes!" Akeno said. "How naughty! I'm so slimy and wet!"

"She's enjoying this way too much," Shirou shouted.

Suddenly, the slime managed to bind their hands restricting their magic.

"Eating off clothes is the random power of the slime," Zatouji said, blushing and covering his eyes. "For some reason, they love the clothing of women best.

Issei gasps, an excited look on his face. "Buchou! I want this familiar!"

"No way!" Saji growled. "I want this one!"

"The pain is so good I might just have to fight you both for it," Akeno moaned.

Shirou face palmed. "All three of you are enjoying this way too much."

"No, Issei!" Rias protested. "Getting a familiar is a once in a lifetime opportunity! It's one of the most important decisions you'll ever make!"

"Saji," Sona growled, a dark aura surrounding her and not even bothering to use honorifics. "Don't you dare!"

Saji instantly backed off.

"Whipped," Issei commented. "Anyways, I thought about it enough! This is the one I want for sure!"

"Okay, enough of this," Shirou said. "I'm gonna hose you all down."

Instantly, he projects a purple blindfold of Medusa, Breaker Gorgon, and puts it on. Using Medusa's technique, Shirou uses his other senses to detect the locations of the others. Instantly, Shirou summons the golden sword of Suzuka Gozen, Daitsuuren. Daitsuuren has two abilities: the first is to turn into Suzuka Gozen's first sword Noble Phantasm Heavenly Demon Rain, summoning hundreds of copies of Daitsuuren to fall on the enemy, and also the ability to transform into elemental attacks with a single word.

"Suiren!" Shirou commanded. The sword transformed into a torrent of water that washed away the slime, along with Saji and Issei.

"What the hell?!" the Pawns shouted as they were swept away along with the slime.

"Thanks, Emiya-kun!" all of the females said, glaring at the slime.

The magic users began firing all sorts of attacks at the slime: waves of destruction, ice, blasts of magical energy, and other spells. However, Akeno's lightning hit the water that soaked Issei and Saji, shocking them as well. The two screamed in pain.

Once Issei recovered, he saw the remains of the slime, he screamed in anguish. "Slime-taro!"

"You named it?" Shirou deadpanned before turning towards the girls. "Here's some clothes, by the way."

He projects some clothes for them, which they quickly grab.

"Thank you, Emiya-kun," Sona thanked. She then looked at the remains of their former clothing and sighed. "I can't believe that thing destroyed our uniforms."

"Well nothing to do now, Sona," Rias said. "Let's just try to find anymore familiars."

Zatouji smiled. "That's the spirit. I'll lead the way."

 _Scene Break_

Issei and Saji were moping on the couch in the ORC room.

"I can't believe we couldn't find a single familiar that fit us," Issei moaned.

"After all that work, too," Saji agreed.

"Enough," Rias said. "Yes, I agree it was a disappointment but we can always try again another time."

"Plus, Devils don't always need a familiar," Kiba reminded them.

But the two still were moping. It probably didn't help that Asia was still cuddling with Rassei and Fou was resting on Shirou's head. Sensing that nothing they could say could make it feel better, a plan formed in Shirou's head.

"How about this?" Shirou offered. "You guys can come to my house and I can get you all something sweet."

Instantly, both Peerages looked in awe at Shirou. Almost all of them had tasted Shirou's cooking. Along with that, he was offering them to come to his house.

"Of course!" they all shouted at once, giant grins on their faces. This was much better than any familiar.

 _Scene Break_

"So you live here?" Kiba asked surprised.

The Devils were all staring at the Emiya manor in shock, except Issei, who had seen the Japanese mansion's construction.

"Yep," Shirou said. "Please come in."

Shirou opens the door of the mansion, only to reveal….

"Welcome home, Shirou-sama," came the response of three scantily clad maids: Leysritt, Sella, and Mittelt. Sella and Mittelt were blushing embarrassingly.

"What the hell?!" the Devils and Asia all cried, while Issei and Saji noses bled.

"How could you hide this from us?" Issei cried.

"Is this what you do in your free time, Emiya-kun?" Sona asked. "I'm quite disappointed."

"Do you want a bath, a meal, or maybe…" the maids continued, Sella and Mittelt extremely embarrassed, "us…?"

"Did Mom put you all up to this?" Shirou asked.

"We lost that damn board game again!" Sella groaned.

"This has happened before?" Mittelt demanded.

"Oh, Shirou!" Irisviel said, coming towards the door. "You brought friends!"

"Yeah," Shirou said, turning towards the maids. "As for your previous question, do you mind helping me make some food for them?"

"Y-you useless idiot!" Sella yelled, kicking him out of the house.

"Why me!?" Shirou yelled.

 _Scene Break_

"And we have our meal," Shirou said, showing off the god-level meal to them.

The Peerage stared in awe at the meal in front of them. They each took a bite of the food, pure heaven dancing on their tongue.

"So good," they all beamed.

"I see, so these new Devils failed at getting familiars," Irisviel said, sipping tea.

"Yes, unfortunately," Rias said, taking a moment to savor the taste. "But we can try again another day."

"Irisviel-sama," Sona asked. "You don't really seem surprised about our Devil heritage. Is it because of you are connected with mages?"

"Oh, I was a little surprised when I learned Shirou-kun's friends were all Devils, but if I were to reject non-humans then I'd be a hypocrite," Irisviel laughed.

"A hypocrite," Issei said. "So are you not human or something?"

Shirou gives his mother a look. "Are you sure that's something you want to tell them?"

"It is fine, Shirou-kun," Irisviel said. "They told me some secrets so I might as well reveal some of my own. I'm a homunculus."

"A what?" Issei and some of the other Reincarnated Servants scratched their heads. However the Devils with more supernatural origins raised their heads in surprise.

"A homunculus, you mean an artificial being?" Sona asked curiously.

"Technically, yes," Irisviel nodded. "Though our creation was more or less nature spirits, giving us much more power as mages."

"But who made you?" Rias asked. "I don't know anyone who would try to make an artificial nature spirit."

Irisviel's usual cheerful smile faded. "Well you see, that's a bit personal. I would like to keep that a secret."

Rias blinked, realizing she just brought up a sensitive topic. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just-"

Suddenly, the door to the house slammed open, a flurry of rose petals flying in. In stepped a beautiful woman in a beautiful red dress. She was short, but stood proud, with the charisma of an emperor. Her golden blonde hair was tied into a bun and her emerald green eyes were mesmerizing. However, what caught a majority of the Devil's attention was that her dress, which had a large transparent area in front, allowing them to see much more than anticipated.

"Great. Why are you here?" Shirou asked.

"Umu," the maiden scoffed. "Isn't it obvious, knave? I heard news of an emperor had entered this household. Consider my interest piqued."

 **And done. Sorry it took so long but it took longer than I anticipated for me to finish this. I was trying to get it done before New Year's but obviously that didn't end well. Well, please comment and favorite and all that. I wish you all a happy new year.**


End file.
